


A Different Kind Of Magic

by STIKER123



Series: A Different Kind Of Magic [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Sex, Harems, Intimacy, Masturbation, Multi, Narrative, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Magic: it's not just form of power which people can wield, it can also be a word to describe certain thing. There is more than one form of what is known as a "magical experience"
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Reader, Erza Scarlet/Reader, Juvia Lockser/Reader, Levy McGarden/Reader, Lucy Heartfilia/Reader, Mirajane Strauss/Reader
Series: A Different Kind Of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213379
Kudos: 12





	1. A Welcome Loss (Erza)

**Author's Note:**

> A story which i started over on Wattpad which i am also uploading here as an extra save of the story as well as to expand the audience.  
> Though i have a lot of chapters published over on my Wattpad account already, the uploads for this version will be gradual instead of all at once so it gives me time to go over chapters again.  
> There are also mini-stories as a part of this series which i will upload at a later date.  
> This story starts off with multiple lemons but also includes a narrative that goes over most of the Fairy Tail series.  
> Tags on relationships will be added as the story goes on.

Fiore, it was a world full of magic. Everyday commodities had come to rely on the unexplainable power of different variations, some more gifted in its use than others may be but that was just how the world is. There are some people though who decided to come together as guilds so that they may make their livings and Lucy Heartfilia was one of those many.

Lucy was a member of the well known (almost infamously so) guild, Fairy Tail, a guild which for some time now she had been a member of. There hasn't been a day gone by since her joining that things had been what was normal for her but she didn't mind that, it made her life more interesting than what it used to be. The friends she made, the adventures she had been on, they all made it worth it even with the daily chaos that came with being a member of such a guild.

But Fairy Tail wasn't all that Magnolia had to offer; there was also a forest nearby with a creek that Lucy enjoyed dipping her feet into every now and again. Having just returned from a job with pay in hand, what better way was there to celebrate than to enjoy a bit by the creek.

That was Lucy's mindset as she made her way through the forest to the aforementioned destination. However, upon arrival she found that she wasn't the only one who liked to pay the creek a visit. As she approached, Lucy could hear the sounds of battle and so followed the noises until she came across the source of the noise- a fight between two of her guild mates, you and Erza.

The two of you were battling it out, both of you wielding swords which you clashed together as Lucy observed the battle. It was clearly a sparring match, a friendly fight as demonstrated by the grins which you and Erza had. It was an impressive sight to behold with how you both fought against each other with expert defence, weapons blocking and parrying each other's attacks with perfect reflexes.

It was almost like a dance. A deadly (albeit friendly) dance which was going on and on and it was an impressive sight. But then you got the upper hand.

Lucy watched as you and Erza clashed your blades before you gave a push forward which knocked the red haired woman over, her own weapon flying from her hand as she landed on her back with you standing over her whilst holding your weapon to her as a silent question of if she surrendered.

"Score for Y/n, I'm up one" you grinned before stepping back as Erza pushed herself upright and turned to you. "Where did you learn to count? We're even" she pointed out and you laughed as you dropped your sword and sat yourself down on the ground. You had won the battle and now it was just a moment to catch your breath.

The whole reason for the fight was for training. You and Erza had returned from a job of your own and agreed that it was more difficult than it should have been and so you headed to your favourite training spot (the creek) where you battled it out for quite some time. So long that Lucy had arrived and the Celestial Mage was still standing out of sight behind a tree with a small smile at the banter between you and Erza after the fight? But then things took a turn for the interesting just as Lucy was about to announce her presence.

You had suddenly pushed yourself forward to lean over Erza, your hands at either side of her head as you smirked down at her. "So, about my victory" you began as Erza stared up at you, Lucy watching as you then leaned down to Erza ear to whisper something that made the mighty Titania Erza shudder. Of course Lucy didn't hear you from the distance but what you whispered was about the little wager you and Erza had made before this fight.

What was the wager? Well to say the least, your prize began with you planting your lips against Erza's.

Due to what she has seen of Erza over the time of knowing her, Lucy expected the red haired woman to deck you right there and then; so imagine Lucy's surprise as Erza leaned into the kiss herself.

Your lips danced together as you ran a hand along Erza's leg, her bare thigh beneath your hand as she hooked her leg behind your back as she pulled you down into a deeper kiss. Lucy was stunned at this sight; should she just walk away now? She wasn't too sure really but her legs didn't carry her away as she watched you begin to remove Erza's armour, her chest piece landing with a clatter not too far away from the tree where Lucy was hidden.

You and Erza were almost grappling each other at this point, your lips pressed deep against each other’s as you even reached a hand up to grope Erza's chest. An action that should have earned some teeth on the floor had it been anyone else, but Erza seemed fine with letting you do that.

What was it that you had whispered that made Erza shudder? "So I'm on top all the way through this time, right?" That was your question to her, a question that even got someone as mighty as Erza to shudder with excitement. Needless to say, there was an intimate side of the relationship between you (more than what Lucy realised) and said intimate side involved rigorous sex that even gets Erza hollering in pleasure. When you're leading the way it is nothing short of euphoric so one could understand why Erza shivered at you reminding her that you winning the fight meant you were on top the whole way.

The excitement led to you and Erza peeling each other's clothes away, near enough tearing them, as your kiss grew heated and hungry. It was a sight Lucy never expected to see, especially when it involved someone like Erza. But here she was now, watching as you and the red haired warrior stripped each other naked.

"Y/n" Erza breathed, letting out a deep breath of your name as she felt your fingers grazing her skin; her naked body on display to the world now. Your lips traversed down her neck, sucking on a spot which you had found to be very sensitive.

Erza Scarlet had very few weaknesses; you are one of them. You knew all her sensitive areas and so targeted them: one on her neck, one on her collarbone, there was a place on her waist that if you pressed your thumb against it just right that it would make her gasp loudly. Now that they were pointed out, Erza seems to have quite a few weaknesses in which you are happy to exploit if it means you hear those sounds of excitement.

"Something wrong Erza?" You asked as she was trembling, your hand dipping between her leg with a finger rubbing her clit. Erza would have punched you for teasing her had it not been you. Because it was you, she let it slide as you knew how to make her feel this good even before the main event.

Then you took her (and Lucy) by surprise as you suddenly pushed a finger inside of Erza, not wasting any time as you began pumping it inside her. Your lips were also on Erza's collarbone weak spot so her pleasure senses were already alight as you fingered her aroused pussy. The sounds she made were also very motivating- her voice was higher than usual as she moaned your name.

Then Erza, as to keep some semblance of control of herself, pulled you into another deep kiss. Your lips danced together as you fingered her pussy, your second hand also active as you kneaded Erza's chest much to her pleasure. You really knew how to touch her, all the right ways and places that got her trembling.

Even the mighty Erza Scarlet needed pleasure now and then.

Behind the tree where she was hidden, Lucy held a hand to her mouth to stifle her heavy breathing, the sight before her was causing a heat between her own legs that she was finding difficult to ignore. The way you touched Erza, the sound of her voice as she moaned, it was all a very arousing sight. But then Erza suddenly climaxed, coating your finger in her sexual juices before she laid there to catch her breath for a moment.

Was that it? Was that your prize? Hell no! Lucy didn't hear what you whispered to Erza before so she didn't know just how far things were going. That was until she watched you shift yourself between Erza's legs which parted around you and you buried yourself into her.

A loud moan filled the air as Erza arched her back from the sensation. It wasn't a new feeling but it always felt just as good as the first time- a sense of jamais vu in a way. Your hands took a hold of Erza's hips, fingers digging lightly into her skin (getting her weak spot to make her gasp) as you began to draw back only to thrust back in as you were just about to be fully unsheathed from her. The reaction to this was another loud moan from Erza.

When it came to sex, Erza had no qualms with it being rough, in fairness she enjoyed it rough as there was more to feel. So the fact that your thrusts weren't subdued in any way didn't bother her at all as she just moaned loudly into the air, your hips pumping against hers with a ferocity that made her legs quake. You knew exactly what Erza liked, beneath her seriousness she did enjoy herself very much. And sex was near the top of the list of things she enjoyed; behind her fondness of strawberry cakes but in fairness nothing will ever beat her love for sweet treats.

"You, ah, seem very, ah, energetic today" Erza moaned and you laughed as you continued thrusting deep into her. "Well we both know I need a lot of stamina, and I'm not just saying that because I'm a member of such a chaotic guild" you mused, Erza understanding exactly what you meant but Lucy (who was still observing the scene for some reason) didn't know and she wanted to.

For now though, Lucy just watched as you fucked Erza. A hand covered her mouth still but this time she couldn't help as her other hand had reached up her skirt as she sat in her knees, she really shouldn't be watching this but it was just so...intoxicating. Lucy couldn't help herself.

But it wasn't like you and Erza were going slow. Your hips continued to pump against hers with a speed and force that made her quake, her legs trembling before her back suddenly arched as she climaxed. Your hand scooped beneath her head at this, running through her scarlet hair as your lips met in another deep kiss.

Erza's arms went around your shoulders to pull you further into the kiss, your second hand back on her breast to knead it as the second bounced from the impact of your thrusts. Erza's eyes stared into yours as her orgasm was prolonged by your thrusts and even then you didn't stop, not that she minded. The pleasure was all she could feel and her moans were (albeit muffled from your deep kiss) all she could manage. Your hips just kept pumping, almost pounding against hers with a continued intensity.

Erza was mighty in battle, serious everywhere; but right now she just let herself to all the pleasure as you fucked her. The only aches she had were the aching heat in her loins and the fact she wagered to always be on bottom if she lost. But then again, she was on the receiving end of something blissful so it wasn't too much of an ache.

But for Lucy it was a different story. "Why am I watching this? Why am I still here?" She thought to herself as she had a finger in her own pussy, biting her lips as she was also massaging her chest. "I shouldn't be watching this, I should go" she kept telling herself but then Lucy got a front row seat of you filling Erza with a load of cum.

"Erza" you grunted just before you came and she wrapped her legs behind you to pull you close, your lips again locked as she had another orgasm of her own just as you began cumming. The warmth filling her as she held tightly onto you before her body relaxed as she felt your lips move down to her neck again, sucking on her weak spot before you looked over her again. "So, care to go another round?" You asked and Erza pulled you down into yet another kiss as you resumed your thrusts.

With Lucy again, her finger was digging deeper into her as she watched you thrust balls deep into Erza repeatedly. She had to hold a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans, she couldn't be seen watching you have sex. But it was very difficult to keep herself composed, especially as she herself climaxed.

All Lucy could do was masturbate as she watched you and Erza fuck. You had become even more aggressive with your thrusts, the sounds of clapping flesh reverberating around the creek with Erza's loud moans before she again reached an orgasm with you in tow. Another warm load pumping inside of her as her chest heaved.

Exhaustion washed over the two of you. You had been sparring for some time before this so eventually it was going to catch up to you. "So, want to spar again next week?" You asked and Erza managed to laugh as she looked at you before again kissing you as she replied that she'd spar with you again soon.

With that agreement in place, you withdrew from Erza before the two of you began getting dressed as if you hadn't just been having sex. Then once fully clothed, you both just walked away from the creek whilst having a chat, not noticing Lucy pressed against the tree she was hidden behind. She still covered her mouth to stifle her heavy breathing, face flushed red as her legs quaked from her own orgasm.

"What was that?" Lucy muttered to herself as she slowly slid herself up with the tree behind her. Her legs were a little weak so she could only imagine how Erza was able to walk. "How could she walk so easily after that? He was so rough" Lucy thought before shaking her head and making her way home.

It had been a long day for her, she just needs to get to bed and forget any of this happened. She probably shouldn't mention to you or Erza that she saw you having sex, that would lead to some awkwardness.

As for you and Erza, you were both walking through the streets of Magnolia with the red haired woman suggesting on taking another job together soon; "we should test out new strength soon" she said and you nodded. "We should take a break first though, too many jobs at once isn't good for you, I've told you before" you mused and Erza laughed.

It was as if you never had sex in the creek. You just casually chatted about your training before Erza again asked where you learnt to count. "I know that we are even in wins'' she said but you only said that all that mattered was that you won this time and she lost.

In truth though, it was a very welcome loss.


	2. For A Smile (Mirajane)

After what happened in the forest, Lucy was struggling to come to the idea of what exactly happened, especially when it came to the next day at the guild hall. The reason she was so confused was because you and Erza just acted as you normally would, or in other words you didn't express any romantic behaviour to each other (at least not openly). It actually got to the point that Lucy thought that she just had a very lewd dream; that would explain why she awoke in the middle of the night all sweaty.

You really did act as you usually would. When the typical guild brawl began, you happily threw yourself into the carnage. Lucy actually sat back with a smile as you crawled to your feet at the top of the pile of your guild mates, all of whom you were the one to beat up, and let out a triumphant shout.

"Yeah!" You cheered before laughing as you hopped from the groaning pile and headed to the counter which you leaned against as Mirajane brought you over a drink to celebrate your victory. Everything just seemed as it normally would be, maybe Lucy did just dream what went down in the forest. That was what she resigned to believing until it got late and she was back home, realising she left her Celestial keys at the guild hall. Why did she take the keys from her belt in the first place? She didn't know but it meant she had to make her way back to the guild hall.

During this time, the only two people left at the hall were you and Mirajane. You were having a drink as the two of you chatted just like you would do often; these late night chats were regular between you before you headed home. But this one took a downer direction nearing the end.

"So are you and Elfman going to visit Lisanna's grave tomorrow? I think you mentioned something about that" You asked and Mirajane nodded with a downcast expression on her face, just remembering that her little sister was gone always hurt. It was coming up to two years and everyday it gets harder to accept the truth. But it's a part of life and there are those who are unfortunate to meet that point much sooner than what seems fair.

You placed your hand over Mirajane's as she sat next to you, looking up to see your comforting smile which made her offer for you to go with her and Elfman to visit Lisanna's grave. You shook your head, however, saying that you'd be intruding on their moment; "I'll go in my own time but you and Elfman go together just to make it between family" you said and Mirajane nodded before you watched as she suddenly broke down into tears over the fact she was to visit her younger sister's grave.

"It's just not fair, it should have been me" she said as you wrapped her in your arms, gently cradling her as you shushed her. "Don't cry, Mira, I hate to see you without your smile" you said before meeting her blue eyes as you were wiping her tears away. "It's late, you should head home now for tomorrow" you suggested but she shook her head, asking to stay with you for just a little longer.

"I just don't know how I would have made it without you around, yes there are the others and Elfman but...Y/n" Mirajane was cut off by your finger on her lips before you stroked her cheek. "I know" you said as you kissed her, your lips meeting gently as you held her hand before parting the kiss to lean to her ear. "You're troubled right now, do you want me to do anything to make you feel better?" You asked and Mirajane's response of a shiver showed she knew what you were asking.

She was troubled and you wanted to make her feel better so you pulled Mirajane to her feet before reaching for her dress, drawing it up for her to take a hold of as she stood against the counter. "I'll make you feel better Mira" you whispered before kissing her cheek as you knelt down, her voice breathing your name as you pulled her panties down before lifting one of her legs over your shoulder (her underwear hanging at the ankle).

Mirajane knew what you were about to do and she anticipated it; you knew how to make her feel better whenever she was down. You knew just what to do to wash her troubles away and it started with your hand rubbing her leg as you leaned forward to lick her pussy, her arousal building as shown by the glisten of her folds.

The way your tongue moved over Mirajane's pussy made her shiver, the foot which she had placed on the floor barely supporting her as she leaned against the counter. Pleasure ran throughout her body as you made her feel better; you always knew how to make her feel better. Just like with Erza, you had an intimate relationship with Mirajane. Many times have had your late night conversations turn to something more driven by passion and desire, but this wasn't one of those times. Right now your only care was to make Mirajane feel better and so far you were doing an amazing job.

"Y/n, that feels, ah" Mirajane moaned as she clenched her dress to try and keep composure so her one balancing leg didn't buckle. But as you were there orally pleasuring Mirajane, Lucy arrived outside the guild hall to the sounds of the Strauss' moans.

Outside the hall, Lucy pushed the door open a crack to see what you and Mirajane were doing, a quiet gasp leaving her at the sight. "Wait, so does this mean what happened in the forest wasn't a dream?" The keyless Celestial Mage wondered as just like in the forest, she found herself unable to walk away (even with the fact she had to collect her keys). The look of pleasure on Mirajane's face made Lucy wonder just how good it felt but she quickly shook her head to avoid those thoughts, though she couldn't turn away as she also felt sensations tingle her body; one sensation was down between her legs.

"No, I came here for my keys, but I can't get them now" she told herself as she kept watching before reaching a hand up to massage her chest as she looked at the expression of loss into pleasure on Mira's face before she announced; "I'm cumming!"

With that announcement, she dropped her dress over your head so that she could grip the counter to weather out the storm of her orgasm. Then, after she finished cumming, you emerged from under her dress and stood up to engage in a deep kiss with Mirajane that she immediately returned. Your lips traversed down to her neck and she held tightly onto you, gasping your name before feeling your break away.

"Mira, as much as I'd want to continue this, I think we should pick it up another time, you have a long day tomorrow" you said to avoid things going too far at the moment but Mirajane still went to kiss you to continue things further as she said she just needed you, but you restrained yourself. You held her hand and lowered her arms to her side as you pecked her lips.

"Like I said, I wouldn't mind continuing but won't you need the energy for tomorrow?" You asked and Mirajane looked away with a small frown at knowing her plans for the next day. "Please, I'm sorry for being impatient but I need you right now, I...I'm sorry, I'm being too pushy" she admitted before going to say to forget but seeing her expression shook you.

You lifted your hand to cup Mirajane's cheek and turned her to face you again. "Fine, if it makes you happy, if I can put that smile back on your face then I'll happily renege waiting" you said as you stroked her cheek; "I just want to see you smile" you said before kissing her again. Mirajane quickly leaned into this kiss as she wrapped her arms around your shoulder, feeling you press her back to the counter again as your lips parted. "I'm sorry for being inpatient, I just need you" she apologised but you said it was fine as you unfastened your pants for gravity to do the rest.

Like you said; you just want to see Mirajane smile. If that meant a night of passion then there were no losses in this scenario; Lucy's situation was debatable at least. The keyless Celestial Mage was trapped in place by her legs not working, she could see her keys on the table but that would mean having to sneak on to collect them while you and Mirajane were busy.

At best Lucy's stealth abilities are weak so it was so unfair that her keys were so close yet so far. All she could do was observe you and Mira as things went on between you.

With Mirajane's back against the counter she had a brace as you lifted both of her legs up to wrap around you, your pants down at your ankles as you held yourself to her entrance. "You comfortable?" You asked and Mira responded by meeting your lips with hers again and pulled you closer so that you penetrated her, her moan muffled by your lips as she felt you enter her.

Mira felt bad for being impatient but she really did need you. She smiles outwardly but holds back her pain in front of everyone else, it's only with you that she lets her personality change. It wasn't always like this though; when she was younger, Mirajane was a wild child but changed after the loss of Lisanna. Sparing the details, Mira went into a depression that led to some reckless decisions but you saved her from her mistakes in the end and it led her to be the happy Mirajane everyone knew now. But you knew the vulnerable side of her, she lets you see it.

"Thank you for being with me right now" Mirajane spoke in a wavering whisper as your lips parted for a moment. "Anything to see that smile" you replied before giving a slow and deep thrust forward which made Mirajane's head fall back with a moan as you held her up against the counter.

As you began to set a pace to your thrusts, Mirajane cupped your face and met your lips again. A tear was sliding down her cheek during this but that was because she was happy you were there, letting her have this time with you when she needed it. As stated before, you are the only person who Mirajane lets her smile drop to the most. She's usually so happy and it takes a certain kind of situation to anger or upset her but for you she lets herself cry. For you, Mirajane lets her smile drop.

It was an "honour" which you both appreciated but didn't want. You didn't want to see her sad but that just meant you would do you best to make her smile again. So you were there for her now, giving her what she needed; some intimate comfort.

You let one of Mirajane's feet back to the ground while still holding up the second, thrusting deeper into her as she moaned your name. You leaned into the crook of her neck and pressed light kisses along her collarbone before whispering into her ear that you wanted to see her smile. To this she pulled you to meet your gaze as tears were in her eyes, a wavering smile on her lips as she said she loved you. Your response to this was to press your forehead to hers and whisper that you loved her too as you kept a steady pace of gentle thrusts.

From her hiding spot on the other side of the door, Lucy was witness to all of this. She didn't hear your exchange of words but she could see the affection on Mirajane's face as she whispered to you. It actually made Lucy feel bad for the fact her hand was struggling to move between her legs as she held it back, she shouldn't be watching this regardless but the gentle intimacy made Lucy feel like she was intruding even without interrupting.

You just kept thrusting into Mirajane, targeting her sensitive spots for maximum pleasure as you kept a pace akin to making love to her. That was what you were doing after all, making Mirajane feel loved as she needed you to. She was your priority at this moment, nothing else mattered other than cheering her up. Nothing else mattered other than making her smile again before the night was up and so damn it you would make her smile.

"Faster" you heard Mirajane breath and so looked into her eyes as she did yours, hands cupping your face as she said she wanted you to thrust faster and you happily obliged. It made her moan even more and she again lifted her second leg to wrap around you as you reached your hand to slide the straps of her dress down her shoulders.

You gave a soft tug on her dress to bring it below her chest where you buried her your head in the crevice off, Mira was hugging your head in place as her chin rested on it. This all gave Lucy a clearer view of Mirajane's expression; eyes closed and mouth agape with blissful moans as you were thrusting into her. Just watching such an intimate sight was causing Lucy a hard time in holding herself back as her own arousal had built up, her panties becoming damp from her arousal but she couldn't allow herself to tend to it. Not only was it indecent but, as said before, the fact she was watching it felt like an intrusion.

"I should go but...why can't I?" She thought to herself as her hand finally got between her legs and she ground her pelvis against her cupped hand; "no...I shouldn't" Lucy muttered but she couldn't help it. She continued to watch your intimacy with Mirajane while also tending to her own arousal.

As for you and Mirajane, you were thrusting faster into her while feeling her vaginal walls clenching around you. The tightness was also having its own influence on your state as you groaned a little from a stir in your own loins, leaning into Mirajane's shoulder to kiss along her neck as one of your hands reached to massage one of her breasts. Her moans and your need to see her smile were spurring you on but you didn't know how much longer you could last with how much she was gripping down on you.

"Y/n, I...I feel it" you heard Mirajane warn and so lifted your head back to meet her gaze. "Same here" you replied and she cupped your face and breathed for you to finish together; "please, let's do it together" she breathed and you reached your hand up to hold the back of her head gently as you pressed your foreheads together again,

There was a silence between you for a moment but no words were needed. You gave a few more thrusts before finally you and Mirajane reached the climax, cumming together as she held you tight with her arms keeping you close. You didn't want to let go, she didn't want to let go so neither of you let go as you shared your climax. Only then did you start to withdraw yourself from her as she held onto the counter to regain her breath.

After a moment to recover a regulated breathing pattern you and Mirajane started to correct your appearances again before she suddenly pulled you into a deep kiss. You had no issue with that and returned it but the real reward came after the kiss.

The real reward was when you pulled away to see that beautiful smile on Mirajane's lips again. "That's what I wanted to see" you said as you cupped her cheek; "if you're ever down then come to me and I'll make you smile again" you said in a tone that turned your statement into a promise. It was a promise Mirajane would hold you to that was for sure.

"Y/n, thank you" she smiled before kissing you only to then notice Lucy's Celestial keys and asked if you could drop them off, a job which you happily took up the job but first asked if Mirajane wanted you to walk her home. She turned down the offer, saying you did enough for her by being with her for the night; "I'm sorry for being impatient but with you I can let myself cry, knowing you're there to cheer me up" she said and you nodded before cupping her cheek and leaning close.

"Always" you said before sharing one final kiss with Mirajane and bidding her goodnight as you picked up Lucy's keys to drop them off.

As for Lucy, hearing you were to drop her keys off, she quickly made her way home to avoid being caught with a flushed face at seeing you and Mirajane. She made it home just five minutes before you arrived to drop her keys off before heading home yourself.

As you left, Lucy was left confused at just what was going on. First you and Erza fucked in the forest and then it was Mirajane in the guild hall, just taking place over the course of two days as well. It was really going to be a long week if she couldn't walk away from the show of your activities. But would that be a bad thing?


	3. Rowdy In A Quiet Place (Levy)

It has only been two days and Lucy has had a very strange week. She still couldn't get her head around the idea of you having romantic/sexual relations with Erza and Mirajane even though she witnessed them first hand. But what really bothered her about it all wasn't the fact you were hooking up with them (that didn't involve Lucy particularly) but for the fact that she stumbled upon the moments where you were having sex with them. Then what made it worse was the fact Lucy couldn't walk away.

Why though? Why could she not walk away? Why did she keep staying to watch with some perverted interest that even made her get herself off to the sights? Sure it only happened twice but it was still embarrassing, Lucy just didn't understand.

What she did know though was the fact that because of your escapades, Lucy is unable to look at you without getting mental images of what you have done with Erza and Mirajane, leading Lucy to blush and stammer through whatever conversation she was a part of before she eventually decided to just walk away. It was all very frustrating to the Celestial Mage but there was little she could do. At least until she came to the decision to try and avoid you to avoid the images that come to mind.

So as a means to to avoid being around you, Lucy decided that she would partake in a hobby of hers, books. She was an aspiring novelist so what better place would there be to pass the time (avoiding you in the process) than going to the library? Hardly anybody goes there and it's always so quiet in the back especially so Lucy should have no problem getting immersed in the books.

However, before she left the guild hall, Lucy failed to notice one little detail that completely shatters her plans. You were missing, along with Levy. The two of you left together and Levy was the only person other than Lucy who frequented the library. Safe to say Lucy wasn't going to be avoiding you.

That fact was shown by you and Levy being at the library where Lucy was headed. The reason the two of you left was because Jet and Droy were again fighting over Levy and you could see the discomfort on her face and so saved her by pulling her away from the two as they duked it out again. You suggested that the two of you go somewhere quieter and so Levy proposed the library as she always did enjoy going there to calm down and thought it would be nice if you joined her; an offer which you accepted.

When you arrived at the library, the two of you gathered up some books (many for Levy more than yourself) and took a seat nearer to the back of the library. At the time it was just the two of you (minus the librarian at the front) and Levy was leaning against you as she immersed herself in the book she was reading.

You were really just there as company, not reading anything yourself but Levy did seem comfortable in leaning against you as she read. It was actually something the two of you did often, a habit which Levy picked up and which you never complained about. Sometimes your arm would even wrap around her waist and she would take glances up at you to smile before occasionally kissing you. That little detail points out that you also have special relations with Levy.

As you were sitting together it was just silence (as expected in a library) until you asked Levy what she was reading but received no reply. You couldn't help but muse at how immersed she can get when reading but still you noticed something as you glanced at Levy again, her expression showing even more intense immersion than usual. She was biting her lips as well which though wasn't uncommon when she got really into books but the slight glow that burned in her cheeks made it a little suspicious as to what she was reading.

"Levy, what are you reading?" You asked and she jumped as you reached for the book, taking it and looking over just the first paragraph of the page. You couldn't really be surprised that Levy was reading this type of book, she did lend some of this kind to Erza at times after all. But why would they have this kind of book in a library?

After getting the basic gist of the book, you just smacked your lips and looked to Levy who was blushing brightly as you handed her the book again. "They really do have a...wide range of books here don't they?" You asked and Levy nodded before you saw that her hands were pushing between her legs which pressed against them...as if she was trying to take care of a certain thing which you didn't fail to realise.

"Levy, we're in the library" you reminded her and she nodded before saying that nobody ever really shows up, even the librarian had a knack for walking out for a couple hours. She then took a hold of your hand as she leaned close before asking for your help on this matter, face inches from yours with burning cheeks as she continued rubbing her thighs together before kissing you.

You couldn't just leave Levy like this so you wrapped your arm around her waist before up her dress as her legs parted to allow you access, Levy biting her lip as she felt your finger push against her through her underwear as she leaned herself against you like before. Your finger then hooked into her panties to get a hands on touch to Levy's clit which made her gasp and moan quietly as you slide your finger inside her, the bookworm of Fairy Tail letting her breathing pick up a little as you steadily fingered her.

Levy looked at you again; her mouth was open with heavy breathing before she leaned forward to kiss you as to muffle her moans. It was safe to say this wasn't what either of you expected when you got away from the hustle and bustle at the guild hall, not that Levy was complaining as her thighs clenched against your hand.

She leaned her head into your shoulder as she moaned quietly before meeting your lips as your free hand pulled her thighs apart so you could pump your finger into her faster, her moans muffled by your lips as you looked into Levy's eyes. She was already pretty aroused from the erotic book she picked up but the way you touched her was what got Levy's juices flowing as she had to bite her tongue from moaning loudly before the librarian's voice was heard.

"I'm stepping out for a couple hours!" Their voice spoke around the library, likely through some magical amplification. It was pretty careless to just leave the place but nobody else was there and it's rare for others to show up. In honesty, the librarian leaving worked in your and Levy's favour as it meant you were unlikely to be caught. It also meant you could be more risky which Levy took advantage of as she stood up, pulled you to your feet and behind a bookshelf.

When you were further hidden from view (of nobody) Levy pulled you into a kiss as her hands fumbled with your pants. She seemed really into all of this, making you wonder just how much of that book she read to get her so horny. "Levy, we can't do this here" you said and she looked at you with a blush, acknowledging the risqué nature but said she couldn't help it. "Please" was all she said as she pulled out your erect cock (your body not objecting to this) and lifted her leg for you to catch and wrap behind you.

There was nobody about so..."what the hell?" You shrugged before meeting Levy's lips as you thrusted yourself into her and she wrapped her arms around your shoulders to keep your lips to hers as you began to thrust into her, the way her pussy was gripping around you with its slickness was encouraging you and washing away many of your concerns of having sex here.

You knew there was a hidden sexual side to Levy due to the books you had found in her room (better described as a personal library) but you never knew she would take such a risky move in asking you to have sex with her in the public library even if she was turned on from one of the books she found. Still, you couldn't just leave her unsatisfied and you knew exactly what to do to make her feel good as you lifted her leg up even higher for it to hook around you while you pushed yourself deeper into her.

Levy had to hold her hand over her mouth as you broke the kiss otherwise her moans would become too loud. Even with the fact the librarian had ditched their post, the venue wasn't exactly the most secure place so Levy did keep herself as quiet as possible. You weren't exactly helping though as the way you were thrusting into her, hitting just the right spots made her arm fall a little weak.

But then, as if the risk wasn't high enough, Lucy arrived at the library as she originally intended. Neither you and Levy or the Celestial Mage knew of the other's presence at the library (Levy doing a remarkable job in subduing her moans into her hand) as Lucy made her way to nowhere else but the back of the library where you was currently fucking Levy against a bookshelf.

What a strange irony; Lucy came to the library to avoid you and now here she was stumbling upon another sexual encounter between you and one of your female guild mates.

"You know it's dangerous to do this here, Levy" you said again even though you never halted your thrusts which caused Levy to drop her arm to hang limply at her side. She assured that it was fine between her moans, saying that nobody else was there. If you only knew that Lucy was there.

But then you silenced Levy with a kiss just as she let out a squeal upon reaching her orgasm, your hips taking advantage of the natural lubrication to become more aggressive with your thrusts due to the affirmation of "privacy". You also laced your hand into Levy's messy blue hair to keep your lips firmly pressed to hers as you also hiked her leg up higher to drive further into her as she did her best to subdue her moans from your sudden aggressiveness. Maybe the risk was exciting to you just as much as Levy.

That must be the case as your mutual excitement made it so you failed to see Lucy peeking around the bookshelf as she mentally questioned/complained at how she was unable to avoid you even in the library where you were so brazen to be fucking Levy of all people. That being said, it did somewhat make sense that if anyone it would be Levy who you would be having sex with in such a place.

But just as Lucy was getting sidetracked by her thoughts, she witnessed as you became much more confident in what was happening. Such was demonstrated by Levy saying your next course of action would make things more difficult to hide with as you pulled out to pull her dress up over her head; it wasn't like Levy was stopping you as she lifted her arms to aid you in stripping her down to just her underwear which was also discarded to the massing pile on ground as you spun Levy to bend her forward against the bookshelf.

"It's difficult for me to do this when you have your dress on though" you whispered to Levy as you rose your hand to her chest where you started tweaking one of her nipples as you held her waist and kissed her neck. If you were going to be risqué with your sex then you might as well make it worth it in the end if you were to be caught, even if you subdued your thrusts to a more intimate pace. Lucy would even describe this new pace as love-making than hormone fuelled fucking as she watched from the sidelines.

You pulled back and thrust forward into Levy much more tempered than before as you roamed her hands along her body before standing her upright, making her grip one of the shelves as she stood against your chest with your lips on her neck to make her gasp your name whilst enjoying the much more toned down sex. The roughness was in itself invigorating but the sudden drop in aggressiveness actually pulled Levy to an orgasm much quicker as it gave her time for the ripples of pleasure to run up her spin and then downwards again to trigger her climax which she muffled by kissing you.

As Levy came, you joined her, holding her body up against yours as her legs trembled before you broke the kiss to look at her flushed face before she laughed. "We should do this again sometime" she mused and you played along by asking when she got so adventurous; "just what is in those books you read?" You asked before kissing her to finish off whatever the hell all that was.

The two of you then got dressed again, Levy holding onto you for some support as her legs felt a little weak from how rough you got and the two of you left the library with Levy thanking you for getting her away from the guild hall. You gave her another kiss before leaving.

And speaking of getting away from the guild hall, Lucy held a hand over her mouth just to silence her own heavy breathing from the erotic sight. She left the guild hall to avoid you and here she stumbled upon you having sex with Levy.

It was only Wednesday, something telling Lucy the rest of the week was going to be any different.


	4. Drunken Antics (Cana)

"What a day, what a week" Lucy groaned as she was walking home during the later hours. She had been out on a job with Happy and Natsu during the day as an excuse not to go to the guild hall; she wasn't sure if she'd be able to face you. Due to the fact she had seen you fucking other female members of Fairy Tail during the week, Natsu coming by and proposing the idea of taking up a job request seemed like a great way for Lucy to clear her mind.

Sure it got her thoughts off you but it didn't exactly mean her day went by without a hitch. She was with Natsu and Happy after all so the job was completed but with some fire damage to property which meant Lucy didn't get as much of a reward payout than what she hoped. It had been a long day in short.

But now she was back in Magnolia, Lucy figured she'd just go home and to bed, a comfortable mattress sounding very nice at the moment. But then something caught the attention of the Celestial Mage; laughter reached her ears and made Lucy look to the park she was passing.

"You have to be kidding me" Lucy thought as she saw you and Cana. She spent the day on the job to avoid you, doing so well so why did she run into you now? It didn't matter, neither you or Cana seemed to notice Lucy as you both staggered about obviously intoxicated and laughing together.

"Damn Cana, you really drank a lot tonight" you said as you held onto the walking-talking brewery who was doing the same for you, laughing in response as she reasoned that you were the only one who could keep up with her when it came to drinking and she refused to lose. But then the two of you ended up losing your balance and tumbling to the ground in a drunken mess while still laughing together.

"You did put up a good fight though, I will say that but you will never beat me" Cana grinned as she landed on top of you to which you asked if you could at least get a participation reward which turned Cana's grin into a smirk as she leaned down close to you, devious intentions in her expression and mind as she made a proposition. "How about we do it here?"

Lucy heard all of this and knew immediately where this was heading but all she could do was what she had before and that was hide away, this time behind a bush. She continued to listen in on your conversation with Cana as you told her that she never failed to surprise you with such brazen ideas. Though it wasn't like you hadn't fucked in the open before; that's just going off the previous week as well.

"Just shut up" Cana laughed before the two of you engaged in a sloppy kiss as your hands roamed over each other. Even in your drunken states you were able to get at each other's clothes, Cana's fingers clumsily working on the buttons of your shirt as you had some trouble with her bikini top but managed to free her breasts from confinement whereas she just gave up on your shirt after getting enough of your torso exposed.

Your lips remained locked in a heated make out session which involved lots of tongue as if you two were battling before you and Cana got to work on your lower clothing. Cana made quick work of your pants before she set herself up on her hands and knees as you pulled her capri pants down to her thighs and just enough to expose her already wet pussy.

Foreplay wasn't in your alcohol-addled minds, only desires for carnal fucking as you brought yourself to Cana's entrance and speared into her in one go which made her moan out into the night sky as you instantly began thrusting whilst gripping her hips tight.

There were no holds barred either as the impact of your thrusts were immense, making Cana's body lurch forward each time with her breasts swinging like a pendulum until you leaned down against her back and caught one of her breasts. You gave it a squeeze as you fucked her with an unrestrained force and she wasn't exactly going to hold back on expressing how good it felt. The two of you were far too drunk to really care about holding back and you were fucking in the middle of the local park so it wasn't like you cared if anyone caught you; it wasn't like you noticed Lucy observing from behind a bush after all.

"Come on Y/n, is the alcohol slowing you down?" Cana asked as a means to provoke you even more and it worked as the clapping of your bodies' collisions were becoming even louder as you grunted. "As if" you grinned as you continued squeezing Cana's bosom whilst hunched over her, hammering away at her pussy as she laughed at how reckless you were both being before pushing you back.

You landed on your back but you were quickly mounted by Cana as she grasped your cock with her body in full nudity seeing she ditched her capris pants, grinning with that drunken blush in her cheeks as she said she wasn't looking for anything gentle. You both knew that you have had rougher sex in the past.

So Cana sunk herself onto you, her pussy wrapping around your cock again before she started to ride you while feeling you thrust upwards. But in her alcohol-addled mind it still wasn't enough, something she made clear with loud moans. "Come on, Y/n! Don't hold back on me now!" She moaned as she bucked her hips against yours with a gusto to show how far gone she was with intoxication but you was in the same boat, a boat that only you and Cana shared at the moment as so far nobody has ever led Cana to drink so much that she actually become inebriated.

But here you were; having a drunken and unrestrained romp in the middle of the park. And Lucy was again the sole witness to such debauchery as you and Cana fucked wildly. "How am I the only one stumbling upon these sights?" Lucy asked as she bit her lip; you and Cana really were going no holds barred and having the time of your lives in the process.

Surely the noise would alert people, surely someone could hear you...but nobody came. Well, except Cana that is, she came hard and loud but that's a whole different thing. Lucy just watched as her drunken friend stiffened up with a shout into the night sky as the high of orgasm washed over her, sexual juices coating your embedded shaft to make it more slicker and easier to thrust into her as she quickly got her second wind.

This time though, Cana leaned down and clashed her lips with yours in another heated, tongue filled kiss, your hands roaming her bare body as you continued a pistoning pace upwards.

Lucy saw carnality at its finest, yet for some reason there was a sense of intimacy to it all. You and Cana were going at it like animals in heat but...the way you held onto each other did show some affection, then with what Lucy saw during the previous day's of this strange week. There was lust and desire in all the sex but she couldn't deny that there was passion and for some reason it was causing her body to heat up even more as she thought on it.

"Why can't I look away?" Lucy questioned as she was once more captivated by it all. It was just like the other days; she stumbled upon all of this and couldn't walk away as she watched you have sex with Cana this time. Then with even further betrayal by her own body, Lucy's hand had slipped into her panties as she fingered herself.

She was embarrassed, ashamed even at the fact she gets herself off to all of this but the erotic passion of it all, the risqué recklessness...damn it if she didn't find it arousing.

Lucy just watched as you sat up, lips locked with Cana's as your arms went around her waist before you flipped her onto her back. There was no further pause from there as your hips again started to pump against Cana, lips meeting with a restless passion as your bodies pressed together. Cana had her arms and legs around you with her head resting over her shoulder, moaning your name before joking about this being just another night out for you.

"We barely got back to your place this time, just how much did we drink?" She asked and you laughed before asking why she was thinking of that now; "we sure did drink a lot though, I nearly kept up with you" you said before leaning down and saying you would get her next time as you pushed your hips against hers with a grunt as you suddenly came.

Cana gripped you tight as she felt your cum pump into her but you still didn't pause for too long. Lucy watched it all as her finger dug into her soaked pussy, her panties no doubt being stained by her juices as she held a hand over her mouth to muffle her own moans. You and Cana really were going at it, position after position, orgasm after orgasm until finally it seemed you both ran out of fuel.

Cana was once again riding you with her expression almost breathless as a blush was almost permanent on her face; whether it was from the sex or intoxication the jury will ever be out on. But for now her back was arched in her final orgasm of the night before she slumped and collapsed atop you.

Finally, after however long you went at it, the two of you were out of energy. You laid together, sweaty and intimately joined and..."are they asleep?" Lucy asked as she just watched you and Cana lay there together, post sex before snoring. "They just fell asleep, in the middle of the park after that?" Lucy further questioned before realising that this was her chance to make a break homewards.

She took this opportunity and was home soon enough, letting herself fall onto her bed as she wondered what would happen with you and Cana. She felt bad for just leaving you there but in truth what could Lucy do?

Lucy was exhausted from her own day so she just let herself fall asleep. Still, before consciousness faded for the night, she did wonder and worry about what consequences would befall you and Cana if you were to be found in such a compromising position. Lucy would just have to find out the next day.

So much for avoiding you that day.


	5. Missing The Purpose (Juvia)

After the previous night's events, Lucy found herself concerned when she arrived at the guild hall with no sign of you or Cana. She could only assume that you two had been found in the precarious situation having had brazen sex in the middle of the park, shuddering at the thought of Makarov's reaction when he hears that you and Cana were found in the nude in a public place.

But it seems there was no reason to be concerned in the end. A few minutes after Lucy's arrival at the guild hall, the doors opened again and in walked you and Cana. There was no mention of the night before, no mention of having to deal with the police, not even a hint of a hangover. Were you and Cana really so quick to sober up?

It baffled Lucy to no end; how could you be so cavalier about it? How did you get away with that? It started to hurt Lucy's head as she tried to comprehend it all, as she watched you and Cana casually sit down as if you had done nothing the night before. "How?" Lucy questioned aloud and Natsu, who was currently grappling with Gray in a pre-brawl head butt, asked what she meant but Lucy shook her head and said it didn't matter as she didn't understand herself.

Instead she just left Natsu and Gray to duke it out over whatever it was this time as she headed to newly installed baths at the guild, maybe a nice long soak would help ease her thoughts and relax her. Maybe, but maybe not.

In the end Lucy spent a much longer time in the baths than she intended, the water feeling so nice as she just let her body soak. Her frustrations were being washed away as she let her hair float along the water's surface and her mind was set at ease with her not even remembering what it was she was trying to forget. So it seemed to have worked but unfortunately everything came back to her as she was just getting out of the bath.

As Lucy was finding her clothes, she heard some voices approaching and considering all that has transpired during the previous week, of course your voice was one of them. So based on pure instinct at this point, Lucy hid herself away just before you was pulled into the female side of the baths by Juvia.

"My darling, it is just us now so would you please help me bathe?!" Juvia asked in that passionate tone of voice that Lucy had heard her direct often towards Gray. "Since when did Juvia get over Gray?" She wondered before observing your answer to Juvia's request as you both stripped out of your clothing and sunk into the warm water of the bath with you washing Juvia's back for her.

Lucy watched as Juvia twisted and writhed at your touch with an ecstatic expression on her face, it actually made the Celestial Mage wonder just how good your touch was before shaking her head of those thoughts. She came to have a bath to get away from such thoughts but as things went for her during the week, Lucy couldn't escape the scenes of intimacy as shown by Juvia's enthusiasm to proceed further.

"My love, I cannot wait any longer, please join with me again!" Juvia suddenly exclaimed as she shoved her hands to your chest so you sat against the wall of the baths. And so just like routine at this point, Lucy bared witness to your sexual escapades as Juvia mounted your lap.

With no hesitation, Juvia grasped your erect cock (having hardened from her twisting and writhing in your lap from you washing her back) and sunk herself down onto you with a long moan and an expression of delight from being penetrated. They were moans that were quickly silenced as Juvia locked her lips to yours in a deep and intense kiss that you appeared to have no qualms in returning as you held her body close to yours so her chest smushed against yours.

Ripples started to form in the water as Juvia's body rolled against yours, hips driving the friction between you as her pussy sucked on your cock to pull you back in each time you were withdrawn from her. There was passion and carnality mixed into a strange concoction for Lucy to witness as she held a hand to her mouth.

Over the previous week she had seen you have sex with Erza, Mirajane, Levy and Cana; the most intense to witness being the previous nights with Cana but to see the passion from Juvia...it really upped the ante in how intense sex could be. It was like the water provided zero resistance to the movement of Juvia's body as she rode your lap with such fluidity (no pun intended) that it seemed nothing could stop her. Perhaps she was using her own magic to reduce as much restriction as possible, Lucy wasn't too sure but what she was sure of was that there was an intense passion coming from you and Juvia.

"My love, whenever we are connected like this, my body feels like it's been ignited!" Juvia proclaimed and you laughed before commenting on something that Lucy herself was interested in; "you really have moved on from Gray quickly" you said before Juvia connected your lips in a deep kiss as more ripples flowed through the water and your bodies moved together.

The kiss was deep and visibly intense but it just goes to show that Juvia really was a passionate person. But she still had to respond to your statement and you broke the kiss to press your foreheads together as she gasped and moaned; "I could never think which of you wanted me, but then you showed me that night of passion and I knew you were the one, you are...my love" she moaned before you initiated the next kiss. But your actions didn't end there as you scooped your hands underneath Juvia's ass and hiked her up into the air.

The water Mage let out a sharp gasp at your sudden boldness but it didn't deter her at all, it actually seemed to turn her on even more seeing her beloved take such initiative. So there you held Juvia up for a moment as she rolled her hips to your thrusts, arms and legs tightly wrapped around you before you sat yourself on the side of the bath.

Your hands both moved over your current partner's body, one running up Juvia's back as the other started to knead one of her breasts which left the other to bounce with her body. Your lips were locked in an ever so heated kiss and you were both enthralled in your sexual activities, all while Lucy was watching from her hiding spot with a hand over her mouth to stifle her heavy breathing as she tried to ignore the arousal building between her legs. It was all just like clockwork at this point.

Lucy did manage to force herself to look away and sat with her back up against the wall of her hiding spot. But what she can't see doesn't mean she can't hear, as proven by Juvia's less than subdued moans.

"My love, I can't tell you how happy you make me, how good you make me feel, I love you!" Juvia's voice reached Lucy's ears and with the moans being produced from the water Mage, Lucy was enticed to peek around the corner once more.

Juvia's hips were sporadic, almost frantic which was her way of expressing just how close to orgasm she was. It was a hot sight, an erotic sight and so damn arousing for Lucy as she bit her lip while gripping her wrist which was daring to reach between her legs. She couldn't allow herself to start masturbating to it all again, her thoughts on you were already so impure by this point so she doesn't need anymore mental images of you fucking your female guild mates. It was your fault Lucy was like this damn it!

But still, the look of bliss on Juvia's face as her back suddenly arched from her climax was an arousing sight. It got Lucy wondering (in spite of her wishing not to) on just how it felt to have sex with you. She's seen the others with you, but seeing is completely different from experience.

"Stop it Lucy! Stop thinking like that" the Celestial Mage chided herself before looking up again as Juvia dismounted your lap and knelt in the water of the bath, a smile of adoration on her lips as she wrapped her hand around your cock and started to stroke it. "Let me make you feel good too, darling" Juvia spoke with an enamoured tone and hearts in her eyes before she engulfed your cock into her mouth.

You gripped the side of the baths as you felt Juvia's lips descend on you, enjoying the warm sensation of her mouth and lips wrapping around your cock. Her tongue was also active as well as she ran it along the underside of your shaft before swirling it around the tip all while staring up at you with those heart filled eyes.

If there was one way to describe Juvia's blowjobs then it would only be nothing less than amazing, all thanks to the fluidity (again no pun intended) of her bobbing head. Her eyes never parted from yours, staring intently with the burning passion of her love, that's how she describes it at least and she isn't wrong. Juvia's love is very intense and very passionate but it just goes to show that she is very genuine as she doesn't hold anything back, particularly when it comes to blowjobs.

Her head bobbed at such a pace that you could barely keep focus, taking as much of your engorged penis into her mouth as she could with no strain or gagging thanks to her use of magic altering certain aspects of her body.

It all worked to provide a near vacuum sensation as Juvia bobbed her head, emphasising how eager she was to satisfy you and to make you cum just like you do for her. You make her feel amazing and Juvia wants nothing more than to do the same for you - her beloved.

At the sight of all this, Lucy was unable to ignore her own building desires. The lewd noises and passionate rowdiness she was witness to had forced her hand (literally speaking) down between her legs as she lost all self-control. In and out of her pussy did she dig her finger as it was buried knuckle deep while she was barely able to keep her own moans of pleasure at bay. Her second hand massaging her chest wasn't helping but it was your damn fault! Why did you have to have sex with the others in places that Lucy was? Why could she not escape these erotic and arousing sights?

At this point did it really matter? You were at your limit, Lucy was at her limit, Juvia was enthralled at what she was doing. There was no stopping the satisfying end at this point so Lucy just gave up on stopping herself and got herself off as you let out a groan of Juvia's name before bucking your hips forward.

The water Mage lifted her head back just as you shot your load, letting it land on her face and chest which left a warm coating of semen on her features that she relished with pride of coaxing out of you but did wash it off with a splash of water.

And then just as if nothing sexual had happened, you and Juvia resumed bathing each other. You washed her back while applying soft kisses to her neck and she pushed herself to lean against you. It seemed like you were just a pair of lovers enjoying a bath together, ignoring the fact you just fucked like animals in heat not even a few minutes ago.

And then there was Lucy; still hidden away and slumped against the wall a little breathless. Her orgasm was surprisingly intense but maybe it was down to her attempts to restrain herself, she didn't know. However, what she did not was she was heading straight home after this. No way she would be able to face you or Juvia after watching such an intense session of passionate sex.

So when you and Juvia finished with your post-sex bath and left, Lucy quickly gathered her things and got dressed before heading home. She gave no reason for it, she just needed to get away from any potential sources of lewd thoughts and it didn't help how there were several potential sources thanks to your antics through the week.

Lucy was very flustered and she was thankful that the week was nearly over, key word being nearly. There was still the weekend to go and she could only imagine what would transpire.

But even she couldn't prepare herself for it.


	6. Realisation (Lucy)

Finally the week was over! Well almost at least. The weekend had finally rolled around and come the end of it, Lucy was willing and prepared to put the events of the passing week behind her. Not that it would be easy to do so. The night before, Lucy found herself having a very lewd dream, dreaming of herself being a part of the harem which you had very clearly built up.

She dreamt about the two of you having sex and. even if it was only just a dream, she actually came in her sleep.

Waking up to find herself sweating and leaking her juices was embarrassing for Lucy and that was only just a dream; she could only wonder what it would be like if she saw you that day and so made the decision to just stay in for the day to calm herself down. She would clear her mind and have absolutely zero chance of seeing you fucking any of the others never mind seeing you at all for the day.

Or at least that was what she planned.

Come midday, Lucy was bored out of her mind as she just sat in her bedroom trying to distract herself by any means; she was failing miserably. There Lucy was, just sitting on her bed, trying to clear thoughts but they slowly segued to thoughts on you.

The thoughts went over everything she had witnessed that week: you and Erza having sex in the forest, you cheering Mirajane up the next day with something very intimate, finding you and Levy at it in the library, the drunken romp between you and Cana and finally the incident in the baths with you and Juvia.

"Hah, ah ah, Y/n" Lucy moaned as she found herself masturbating. Her finger was buried in her pussy; her panties hanging at her ankle. Her blouse was open and her bra cup was pulled up as her free hand played with her chest. To realise that she was masturbating was embarrassing but Lucy couldn't stop herself as her thoughts turned to the idea of you having sex with her.

She didn't imagine it rough, instead she saw you as treating her gently, passionately. You wasn't fucking Lucy but instead making love to her as she moaned for you. "Y/n, why am I doing this?" She asked herself as her eyes slowly lidded halfway before there was an interruption by a knock at her door. Lucy immediately froze at the sound of the knocking and looked up as a voice called to her.

"Lucy, are you there?" You asked. Why did it have to be you? For once, Lucy would have welcomed Natsu so why did it have to be you when her thoughts were just on you with lewd variety.

"Y/n? Wh-what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, forcing a stable voice as she pulled her bra back into place and fastened up her blouse and pulled her panties up again before looking back to the door as you answered. "You didn't show up at the hall today and I was worried that something was wrong, you've seemed a little off this week" you answered but Lucy's focus was on her heartbeat.

"He was worried? No! That's because he's a friend, friends worry about friends!" Lucy thought to herself to rationalise your presence before biting her thumb as she arrived at the door, taking steady breaths before opening the door with the most convincing smile she could muster.

"No problems here! I am completely fine!" She spoke loudly, too loudly to be convincing and you showed your disbelief by raising an eyebrow. Why did Lucy feel so small compared to you right now? In reality you were around the same height give or take a little difference, but for some reason you almost towered over her at the moment.

You again asked Lucy if she was alright to which she nodded her head with a trembling smile and wide eyed, a large exaggerated sweat drop running down the back of her head. But still you were unconvinced and so asked if you could come in.

"Why does he want to come in? Is he going to try something with me? Is he going to try and have sex with me? Will I let him have sex with me? Lucy asked a thousand questions in her head but simply replied; "sure". An internal scream ran through Lucy's mind as she stepped aside, demanding herself of why she was letting you in when she was just masturbating to thoughts of you having sex with her.

You sat down on Lucy's bed and she slowly joined you, looking nervous and almost guilty. "Lucy, what's wrong? You're all flustered" you inquired to which she shook her head with a forced smile as she claimed that she felt fine, obviously not convincing you. So you raised a hand to her forehead, thinking she had a temperature or something.

"Are you unwell? You're warm in the face" you said as your face was very close to Lucy's as to make a thorough check on her to see if she was hiding any ailments. "He's very close, his lips are inches away, control yourself Lucy, it's not like you like him or anything, it's just the whole ordeal" the Celestial Mage tried to convince herself but she kept looking at your lips. How many women have they met? How many have gotten a kiss from them?

Lucy thought to herself about all this before feeling your hand on her shoulder. "Well you don't look ill, is there something bothering you? You can tell me, we're friends right?" You asked and Lucy opened her mouth to speak but what she said wasn't what she planned.

"Just friends?" She asked before clamping a hand over her mouth. Why did she say that? She didn't want to be more did she? She just saw you having sex with the others, it would just be the emotions even if there was genuine passion and clear affection behind the carnality of the sex.

"Lucy" you spoke her name, taken aback by her question and she didn't help herself as she just started rambling. "No, forget I said that! I'm just a little flustered for seeing you and the others this week" she inadvertently admitted before again covering her mouth as she laughed nervously.

Lucy was digging herself deeper. There was a look of surprise on your face before you rubbed the back of your neck.

"Oh uh, you know about that?" You asked as if surprised that someone found out about your copulating with the female members of the guild. But Lucy had to admit she was surprised by your reaction. One would expect you to be smug about having had sex with multiple women in a week; yet here you looked a little apprehensive to discuss it. "When did you find out?" You asked and Lucy shrunk into herself.

And there began a long explanation and recounting of this tale up until now. Lucy's face was burning up every second of it, every hot, dirty detail she could say was said and you laughed nervously at how much she knew.

"Ok, you know a lot about it" you said before meeting Lucy's gaze. "The thing about it all is...well obviously I have some romantic relations in the guild, sure things can get rough and rowdy but there is genuine passion, they all know of each other and are fine with it, it wasn't anything planned or schemed or anything, it just all kinda happened" you admitted as Lucy sat there were a hue in her cheeks.

That did explain quite a bit, even if not with much detail. But now that was out of the way there was a bigger elephant in the room; "about what you said about being just friends, what did you mean?" You asked and Lucy went tight lipped. During her rambling of an explanation she did let slip on how she may have mastrubated to your dalliances with the others, claiming it was the situation but now there seemed to be a bigger picture.

"I uh, couldn't help myself, I don't know what it was about you, was it just the heat of the moment or is it something more? I don't know!" Lucy began panicking to which you offered a simple solution.

"I mean, we could kiss, just to see if you feel anything from it" you suggested and Lucy actually considered it. It would answer the question of if she actually had some sort of attraction to you, but it would actually be her first kiss; Lucy's record with guys wasn't the best. But then again it would be you she is kissing.

In the end Lucy agreed, albeit nervously. So you turned yourself to face her fully, cupped her cheek gently and met her gaze.

It was all in slow motion, you were leaning closer, your lips inches away from hers. A part of Lucy said to pull back as it all meant nothing really but a bigger part of her (the genuine part) said to just go for it. And then came the point of no return as your lips met in a soft and tender kiss. You both had your eyes open and locked to each other's before Lucy slipped into the kiss and closed her eyes.

From there it grew as she leaned in to hold onto you, your hand reaching to rest on Lucy's as her hand was placed in your lap. There the kiss was held for a moment before parting back and you asked Lucy what she thought of it all; "is it just friends?" You asked and she answered by leaning in again.

Her heart pulled her to do it. Yes, she had seen you with other women that week, she has seen how you were when it came to sex: aggressive yet passionate at times to also being gentle. The question was; how would you be with Lucy?

She would soon find out.

The kiss between you grew more and more deeper before you pulled Lucy closer to the point she straddled you and you laid on your back, staring up into her chocolate brown eyes which then closed as you resumed the kiss. Your hands ran along her hips before opening her blouse and pulling up her bra so that you were the one to knead her breast this time.

"Y/n" Lucy breathed your name and you leaned to her ear. "Don't worry, I won't be rough or anything like that straight away, I'll wait for you" you whispered as assurance and Lucy felt a wave of relief wash over her; she wanted this but she wouldn't be able to take getting fucked like you did with the others; not straight away at least.

You were actually being a lot different with Lucy than you were with the others. With them you were either more aggressive and/or had a sexual confidence, but with Lucy you were tentative and attentive. You had a much more subdued way with Lucy right now, this was your first with her after all, her first. The first time had to be special, the ones after could be lust driven all they want, but the first had to have passion and affection.

So for now you kissed Lucy with a tenderness as you touched the parts of her body which were being exposed more and more before she let out a gasp as you, almost effortlessly, lifted her up and turned her around before bringing her over your mouth. Lucy looked back at you, her vision obscured due to her skirt, as she felt you pull her panties aside. You could see her wetness, the arousal that was left untended as you interrupted her. Lucy felt her cheeks burn up as she waited for you to speak but instead you just acted and brought her hips down against your mouth.

Another gasp left Lucy's lips as she felt your tongue on her pussy, a sensation that she was expecting but not prepared for as she had to throw her hands forward so she could catch herself from falling.

"Y/n!" Lucy gasped your name and you responded with a hum into her pussy which sent vibrations rushing throughout her body and caused a moan to part from her lips. Your tongue was gliding expertly over her folds, brushing against her clit before Lucy even felt you press your thumb to the bundle of nerves as you lavished attention to her pussy lips. And all she could do was moan with a blushing face.

She kept herself from falling with her hands but they trembled as she had never experienced anything like this before. Was this what the others got to feel? Lucy ran such a question through her mind to try and keep some focus but the pleasure was far too distracting. Then she took notice of the bulge in your pants, a wave of excitement washing over Lucy as she wanted to see firsthand just how big you were but was still a little nervous, not that her nervousness stopped her from reaching to your pants.

She unfastened them (through attempts of keeping focus through the pleasure of you eating her out) and pushed your pants down to free your erection and Lucy went tight-lipped at the size. Though during the week she had only seen you having sex with the others, she never actually got a clear view of how big you were. Your size was actually intimidating.

But then you regained Lucy's focus again by slipping your tongue past her pussy lips; the sensation of being orally penetrated made the Celestial Mage's eyes widen and a noise of surprise left her before a moan as her legs shook a little. Your tongue invaded and explored Lucy's pussy but she couldn't form any words to respond with as she just moaned, your thumb was also pressed to her clit so there were multiple points of pleasure even in just the single area of her body.

Lucy's breaths shook a little as her eyes turned back to your throbbing cock, her lips pursed together as she thought she had to do something for you in return. Therefore, Lucy slowly wrapped her hand around your throbbing appendage and leaned forward with her tongue sticking out just past her lips.

She licked across the tip of your cock as you swirl your tongue around inside her pussy, the two of you orally pleasuring each other albeit through differing expertise. You had more experience so knew how to make Lucy feel good as shown by your hands pulling her hips further against your mouth so your tongue could push deeper inside her pussy. These actions led to Lucy leaning forward even more so that the tip of your cock pushed past her lips and into her mouth.

This led to a looping response of you moaning into Lucy's pussy and her moaning around your cock as she slowly bobbed her head, this looping for a continuous stream of pleasure as you ran your tongue over sensitive spots inside the Celestial Mage and she pumped her hand at the base of your cock.

"Is this really happening? Are we seriously doing this?" Lucy asked herself as she sucked your cock while enjoying the feeling of being eaten out. They were strange sensations but she didn't dislike either; she rather enjoyed it all actually but it was all just new to her even if she had seen you with the others during the week. "Lushy" your muffled voice rumbled against her pussy and she clenched her thighs against your head in response, moaning around your cock as she bobbed her head at a faster pace whilst jerking you at the base.

But in the end it was Lucy to cum first and she was not prepared for her orgasm. The feeling of getting off from masturbation was nothing compared to being brought to orgasm by a tongue, Lucy's legs clenching even more as she let out a long, muffled moan around your cock as her juices gushed.

Your hands held her by the ass whilst you lapped at her folds a little more until Lucy finished cummimg and you lifted her from atop you.

Seeing her face; it was bright red and Lucy was a little breathless from such an intense sensation (something that would be more intense as things progressed) but she pointed out that you hadn't finished yet. To that, you held a finger to her lips as you said that would wait before you pulled her back into a straddling position in your lap as you sat up. "Do you want to continue?" You asked and she nodded with a nervous smile before lifting up as you guided your cock to her entrance.

You both met your gazes again and Lucy gave another nervous smile before feeling you slowly bring her down onto your cock; it throbbed with excitement as Lucy's folds parted around its head.

A long moan left the Celestial Mage as she sunk onto you, taking your size into her body for the first of undoubtedly many times. It was Lucy's first time so you took it all slow and steady, especially when it came to pushing through her hymen. A tinge of pain struck her but Lucy relaxed quickly as your arms wrapped around her- strong and comforting as if protecting her- with Lucy in turn wrapping her arms around your shoulders.

She leaned her head over your shoulder as well as she felt your lips kiss her neck, soft mewls being the response. Your hand also reached up to cup and massage Lucy's breasts, her voice coming out in sweet moans as you began easing her body into slow rocking motions.

The way you were being with her right now was a far cry from how you were with the others but Lucy wasn't complaining. This was her first time and it held a sense of intimacy that was a necessity, she could only thank you for not fucking her straight away but instead you made a notion to make love to her as you slowly guided Lucy to roll her hips and you pushed upwards gently.

Your bodies moved together as Lucy took control of herself, moans leaving her lips as she held onto you before feeling your lips moving up from her neck to meet hers. She didn't pull away from the kiss but instead sunk into it as she began riding herself against you with a little more fervour to the point she started to rise and fall to your thrusts.

"Don't rush" you said as you momentarily broke the kiss only to reconnect your lips as Lucy kept her movements slow as you did yours with a steadiness. One of your arms snaked around Lucy's waist and up her back beneath her top, unclasping her bra so you could pull it from the opening on the front. Lucy questioned this for a moment before gasping as you closed your lips around her nipple whilst also massaging her second breast.

Another moan of your name slipped from Lucy's lips as she began to bounce herself at a steady pace in conjunction to your thrusts, your cock rubbing against her vaginal walls for a pleasurable friction as Lucy held onto you. You sucked on the nipple which you had in your mouth and also tweaked the second bud in your free hand with your thumb and forefinger as she moaned your name again before you was suddenly laying on your back with Lucy's lips against yours as her hips began picking up pace again.

She was rushing on ahead. So you caught her hips to slow her down as you met her gaze, parting the kiss to again insist that she didn't rush but Lucy only smiled and said it was fine as she met your lips again. Her body was wanting more, she was wanting more; it was clear to see she wanted more. Who were you to deny her wish?

Therefore, you held Lucy's waist as you began pumping yourself upwards into her pussy and she let her head fall back with moans as she pushed herself upright again, her hips rising and falling in equal pace to your thrusts. She couldn't help herself; so much sexual frustration had built up over the past week and it was all your fault. Sure Lucy kept coming upon your dalliances by strange happenstance but had you been able to stay out of those situations yourself then she wouldn't have a burning desire of her own.

"This is your fault you know" she accused as she leaned down close, making you raise an eyebrow and ask how that was and so Lucy explained. "I can't help myself after all of that" she concluded with a small whine as she suddenly struck orgasm and it felt so good, no amount of masturbating could bring this kind of feeling.

"I'll make it up to you then" you laughed as Lucy blushed before meeting your lips as your positions were flipped so you was the one on top, delivering a rhythmic pace of thrusts that rattled Lucy's body as she slipped a hand down between her legs to manually stimulate herself as your cock pumped into her. She pulled you down to kiss her again during this, your mouth opening and your tongue slipping out to request entry into Lucy's and she responded by tangling her tongue with yours in a sensual dance.

You had your hand cupping her breast still as you bowed your head against Lucy's, her breathless expression staring upwards at you as you thrusted into her. Intimacy was slowly draining and being taken over by desires, less from you but more from the Celestial Mage beneath you. She enjoyed the tender passion and now she was wanting to feel just what the others had.

"You don't have to hold back" she whispered nervously as she looked to the side but you turned her chin to face you again as you held her hand against the bed. A smile was on your lips as you stared into her eyes, making a flutter run through Lucy's chest.

At the start of the day she honestly expected you to be rather cocky about the fact you've had sex with multiple women that week but you were surprisingly affectionate. Lucy couldn't find herself to doubt the fact that there was love and affection between you and the others, it made her heart beat faster and faster as she thought about it.

"Let me know if it's too much" you spoke softly before meeting Lucy's lips as your hips suddenly began to develop a drive to your thrusts, your cock pushing deeper into Lucy with more roughness than before and she held you tight because of it. There were no complaints, it felt really good for Lucy but she couldn't form the words.

So she just held onto you, leaning into your shoulder as your hips began to push against hers with a roughness, your pelvises creating the sounds of clapping flesh as you connected again and again. Lucy couldn't think straight from it all; it just felt too good that she locked her arms and legs around you tight. This may have hindered your thrusts a little but not by too much as it all just felt so good.

"Y/n, don't stop" Lucy gasped and you leaned to her ear, whispering you wouldn't stop until you made up for the past week. "I can't leave you unsatisfied Lucy" you breathed into her ear and she shuddered a little before gasping as another wave of release washed over her. "Y/n!" She shouted your name as you pushed deep into her and let Lucy climax, letting her enjoy her orgasm as she clutched you close.

When she finished cummimg, Lucy unwrapped her arms and legs from around you and let you pull out even though it left her with a feeling of emptiness. That was something you quickly rectified as you pulled Lucy back into your lap as you sat on your knees but this time with her facing away. She sat herself back with your cock slipping into her pussy again as you both met your lips together, your hand removing her top so that her upper body was completely exposed and you began groping both her breasts as she moaned into your kiss and rolled in your lap again. You also began thrusting yourself into Lucy again which made her moan into the kiss.

This all completely went against her plan to avoid you today. She intended to hide away from you so that she didn't have any images of you copulating with the other female members of Fairy Tail; now here she was doing the same thing. She wasn't complaining though.

"It feels really good" she moaned as your lips were attacking her neck again and you hummed against her skin, vibrating to the area caught beneath your lips and making Lucy shiver before you pushed her forward onto her hands and knees as you slid your hands to her hips. You then began thrusting at a steadily increasing pace, pushing Lucy forward and pulling her back with each collision and pushing you deeper inside of her with how rough you were. She was unable to think clearly other than one question.

How did she get caught up in your harem?

She didn't think about it too much though, instead surrendering herself to the pleasure of your expertise. You definitely knew what you were doing, having the experience to do so. You pulled Lucy back against each of your thrusts to push yourself deeper inside of her, her breasts swinging back and forth from the impact of your thrusts before she felt you lean against her back and cup her chest again, kneading her fleshy mounds as you humped against her.

Lucy was being overcome by the pleasure but she still felt one thing; a twitch. She slowly turned to look at you as you said you were getting close. She didn't even hesitate really as she forced her lips against yours again, a silent cue for you to cum inside of her. It was a cue that was taken.

What came next, Lucy couldn't describe it other than an explosion of warmth. She felt your cum flood into her pussy and she balled up her bedsheets as you hunched over her, her eyes widened and her mouth opened but no words came out- not even a moan as not even that could describe the sensation.

Your cum pumped into Lucy and her arms and legs bucked so that she fell prone, gasping for breath as she had another orgasm herself but masked by yours.

She felt so hot, her chest felt warm before she felt you lay down atop her prone body, your lips kissing her neck as you pulled her golden hair out the way. You saw her breathless and satisfied expression as she stared back at you with chocolate brown eyes. A smile then crept onto Lucy's face as you asked how she felt.

"Exhausted, but that felt amazing" she said and you laughed a little before again kissing her neck and then meeting her lips in a tender kiss, your lips dancing together before you parted back. "I...love you, I know why I couldn't turn away from it all when I happened upon you with the others, I guess I just wanted to be with you as well" Lucy concluded before kissing you again. The two of you parted again as you breathed; "I love you too, Lucy".

You then rolled off of her and laid to Lucy's side as she turned to rest her back against your chest. There you both laid, in varying states of undress and a little sweaty from what you did together but with Lucy in your arms as she relished in the afterglow of it all.

"I bet this wasn't what you were expecting when you joined Fairy Tail a while back" you mused and Lucy laughed before shaking her head as she looked back to you. "I quickly learnt to expect crazy things but I could never have expected this, not that I'm complaining" she said as she enjoyed the warmth of your arms around. "How do you have the stamina that you do?" Lucy asked as she looked back to you again to which you held up your hands.

"Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana, Juvia and now you, I'm not saying it to be smug, but I had to get better stamina if I was to be able to satisfy you all" you said and Lucy again laughed before turning in embrace to snuggle close. Your arms again closed around her waist as you kissed her forehead, Lucy saying that was a fair enough explanation before looking to you.

"I love you" she said and you kissed her again before saying you loved her too. The two of you held each other close before Lucy lifted her head to look at you again; "I know we're already resting but, could you stay with me for the day?" She asked and you replied with a simple nod as you held her close. "Yeah sure, I have no problems with that" you answered and Lucy laid her head against your chest again.

And from there the two of you rested in each other's arms, relishing in the blissful afterglow of your intercourse. Lucy could never have expected this happening even after being a part of Fairy Tail for so long. Like she said, she had come to expect craziness but to be part of a harem had never crossed her mind. But again like she said, she wouldn't complain.

Even if the situation was rather unorthodox, there was indeed love and affection from you to her and she returned it all. She came to accept and expect much more craziness in her life. Lucy did wonder one thing though.

What's going to happen when you next go to the guild hall?


	7. A Long Morning (Harem)

After the two of you had a little rest from your intercourse, you and Lucy spent the rest of the day together until it got late and you decided to head home. Maybe you should have gone to the guild hall just to let the others know Lucy was fine but it was too late and you were already en route home. It wasn't like you couldn't let them know the next day.

When the next morning arrived, you ended up running into Lucy while on the way to the guild hall and the two of you walked together. The two of you had an idle conversation along the way before Lucy directed it to the previous day's events between you; "I want to say thanks, I really enjoyed it'' she said and you returned the smile before wrapping your arm over her shoulder and kissing her forehead. This made Lucy blush even more than she was from mentioning what you did but she leaned into your arm as you arrived at the hall.

Considering it was early, you would have expected the place to be full of your guild Mates but there were only a select few; and what were the odds that it would be them? Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Cana and Juvia were the only ones present at the guild hall as you and Lucy arrived, Erza being the first to greet you before asking if Lucy was ok.

"You didn't show up for the entirety of yesterday and we grew worried, were you ailing from something?" She spoke with concern but Lucy assured everyone that she was ok and apologised for causing any worry; "I just...had a lot on my mind is all" she spoke with uncertainty.

Mirajane asked Lucy what she meant by that and the Celestial Mage developed a crimson glow in her cheeks as she looked at you, watching as you took a seat at the counter.

"Well, you see uh, I kinda know about what's going on with you and Y/n, I saw a lot this week" she admitted which was met with the response of all the women, whom you shared special relations with, turning to fully face Lucy as she burned brighter in the cheeks.

And thus began Lucy's erotic tale of her vivid perspectives of what she witnessed from the start of the week, begining with Erza and ending with Juvia. She recounted everything with vivid details too but surprisingly the only one who seemed marginally embarrassed at being seen was Levy, the others were honestly more surprised that Lucy hadn't found out sooner. "We are less than conspicuous at times" Erza admitted before Juvia asked the question which was to be expected. And she asked said question with a wide eyed stare.

"You were absent for the whole day; why was that? My darling left here early in the morning so why is it the day after that you show your face?" The water Mage asked with a frightening tone as she got closer to Lucy to the point she was looming over her.

Lucy let out a nervous laugh before slowly answering; "well, the thing about that is..." She trailed off as Juvia's imposing glare made Lucy shrink into herself with another nervous laugh that turned into a whimper until Erza pulled Juvia away. "You don't have to explain to us, Lucy, we have an idea of what it means to spend the whole day with Y/n in this kind of situation" she spoke with an understanding smile before Juvia was again looming over Lucy.

Then with a low and threatening tone of voice and a pointing finger, Juvia declared Lucy to be her Love Rival once more. This time wasn't like before when Juvia was obsessing over Gray, as this time, Lucy very clearly had romantic relations with you now so being deemed a Love Rival was more fitting, even if it was extreme.

"Juvia don't scare her like that, it's not like Lucy is the only other woman in Y/n's life" Mirajane said as she was handing you a drink, Juvia responding by giving Lucy the look to warn that she will be watching before just sitting to your side and hugging your arm as if she wasn't threatening Lucy's very existence a moment ago. But that was Juvia after all.

Then came more trouble as Cana slid up to sit by Lucy's side with a devious smirk on her lips as decided to pry into the dirty detail."so...how was it?" She asked and Lucy immediately went tight-lipped as a blush began to cover her face, not that Cana relented for the sake of sparing Lucy any embarrassment. In fact, that only made her persist. "Come on, you have to tell me every little detail, you already know how he is with the rest of us so it's only fair" the guild's heavyweight drinker teased and Lucy squeaked that she never planned to come across you with the others.

Thankfully, some aid came to Lucy in the form of Levy. "Come on Cana, lay off her" she tried to defend Lucy only to have attention turned onto herself. "Ok then, how about we talk about your fun times then Levy? In the library was it? Talk about getting rowdy in a quiet place?" Cana began focusing her teasing on Levy who immediately shied away from the conversation.

It was here that Erza finally interjected the conversation by saying you were indeed an excellent lover and, being the level-headed person she is, one would expect Erza to leave it there and be the voice of reason. But they would be wrong as what Erza said next brought everyone's attention to her.

"Seeing that it's just us here now that everyone else is away on jobs, how about we make use of this time?" She asked with obvious implications as the others looked between themselves while you took a long sip from your drink.

"I certainly won't say no, we can test his stamina" Cana grinned as Juvia also expressed her excitement of such an idea by stating she will prove herself as a better lover than Lucy. She wasn't going to let that go anytime soon. One by one the others agreed upon the idea until finally it came to Lucy's vote.

Cana asked if Lucy was up for it and the Celestial Mage burned red in the cheeks. "I mean, would he be able to do it with all of us?" She asked and Erza replied that it wouldn't be the first time you had the task of satisfying them all, minus Lucy of course. It was here that you finally spoke up after taking a long sip from your drink while looking ahead of you; "there have been a few...long nights" you said and Cana cut in by again saying it'll test your stamina.

"Darling, won't you satisfy us again? I guess including Lucy too" Juvia requested but grumbled the last part as she leaned close to kiss you before reaching her hand into your lap. "I'll make you feel good first" she offered and Cana joined in spinning you around on your stool as she and Juvia knelt down to unfasten your pants and free your currently flaccid penis.

Cana and Juvia made quick work in changing that with Cana stroking your gradually hardening length as Juvia kissed along it. Both were staring up at you before you felt your head turned and a pair of lips pressed to yours from over the counter as Mirajane kissed you, her soft hands holding your face as she broke away with that smile you enjoy seeing on her face.

"It's going to be a very long day isn't it?" You asked and she giggled before nodding as she again kissed you while Cana and Juvia got you nice and erect. Then the two of them pressed their lips against your hardened shaft and you looked to see Cana with her lips wrapping around the head of your cock with a glint in her eyes while Juvia was pressing affectionate kisses down the side of your shaft before closing her lips around one of your balls. The look in her eyes was a warning that she wanted a lot of what you had stored in them but that would have to wait for now as she and Cana continued their dual-blowjob.

As you were enjoying the feeling of Cana and Juvia’s mouths working your cock and Mirajane's lips against yours, Lucy could only watch with mouth agape before feeling a pair of hands starting to fondle her chest and she looked back to see Erza.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked and Erza laughed softly before replying that just because they weren't presently being intimate with you doesn't mean they can't have their own fun. Lucy then felt Erza kiss along her neck as her breasts were played with; she wasn't disliking it either as she found some enjoyment in it.

This just left Levy on her own but Mirajane fixed that seeing you were already occupied with Cana and Juvia. So Mirajane headed over to Levy and reached to lift up her orange dress. "We sure do have fun here don't we?" She asked and Levy nodded with tightly pursed lips as she felt Mira touching her through her panties, arousal making them damp before Mirajane's hand pulled the the article of underwear aside

Safe to say, everyone was active in this situation. You continued to enjoy the feeling of Cana and Juvia's mouths, groaning a little as both of them were sucking on one of your balls each. Juvia's hand was also active in stroking your cock rapidly before suddenly closing her lips around your tip as you suddenly came.

Though you were the one receiving the oral pleasure, Juvia moaned at the feeling of your warm cum on her tongue which swirled around the head of your cock just to get every last drop. Her eyes opened to look at you as Cana called her greedy but also had a smirk on her lips as it gave her an excuse to be the first to ride your cock.

Cana quickly stood up, Juvia shifting to the side as you were pulled to your feet before suddenly finding yourself on the ground as Cana had discarded her capris pants and panties and was crouching over your erect cock which she held to her pussy lips.

"It's only fair" she smirked as Juvia sputtered out a protest before slouching in defeat at Cana getting to have you first, watching almost mournfully as your cock was taken into Cana's pussy. But you weren't one to leave anyone unsatisfied and so took a hold of Juvia's hand and pulled her closer, making her smile again as she knew what you were hinting at.

So as Cana began to ride your lap with steady rocks of her hips, Juvia was stripping out of her own clothing before slinging her leg over your head so her pussy lips hovered over your mouth. Your hands held onto Juvia's thighs as you brought her down so your tongue traversed over her slit while your hips thrusted upwards into Cana. Nobody was to be left out until they have been satisfied

Cana grinned as she saw this, asking Juvia if being eaten out was a decent substitute to having your cock inside her and Juvia nodded with a moan. "It'll do for now, my darling is so skilled with his tongue" she said while rolling her hips against your lips. Both women took great pleasure from your actions, Cana more so than Juvia for now seeing she had your cock hitting deep inside of her but Juvia was definitely receiving a fair amount of pleasure in her end.

Your hands continued to rub along Juvia's legs before one reached up to her chest and gave a squeeze which earned a gasp before a moan as she closed her hand over yours. "My love, touch me more" she encouraged and you happily obliged, digging your fingers into the supple flesh of her tit as your tongue continued over her slit before even pushing inside her. Juvia was no way disadvantaged in pleasure than Cana; in her eyes she was receiving even more with how much attention you are giving.

But you didn't ignore Cana. Your hips did have an impact against hers with your thrusts even if Cana was doing more of the movement on her end due to your position. But you didn't slack off just because of that, you did your best for both of them in the given situation.

During your focus on Cana and Juvia, Lucy was forced to hold a hand over her mouth to suppress the moans from Erza eating her out. It was such a crazy turn of events: witnessing all she did during the week, becoming romantically/intimately involved with you and now partaking in this orgy of the harem she was now a part of. And while witnessing this madness, Lucy was enjoying the pleasure she was receiving from Erza.

This wasn't what Lucy had in mind when she originally joined Fairy Tail but she couldn't say she was disliking it.

The Celestial Mage observed the indulgence of sexual desire around her, seeing how you were tending to both Juvia and Cana with vigour, Mirajane with her head between Levy's legs while Erza was doing the same for Lucy. It was all madness but this was Fairy Tail for you. At least the harem part of it which Lucy was now involved in.

Back with you, Cana and Juvia, the latter of the three of you was visibly shaking as her thighs were gripping against your head with her fingers laced in your hair. You had slid your tongue past her pussy lips and ran it along her vaginal walls, Juvia was barely keeping focus as you did so. You knew her sensitive spots, you knew where she was weak and you exploited that knowledge to bring her more and more pleasure than she could take. Even with Cana riding your cock fervently, Juvia was the first to come to a climax as she bit her lips and threw her head back with a muffled moan.

Her sexual juices gushed from her pussy and you caught them on your tongue as it swirled around inside her. Juvia shuddered from her orgasm before she climbed off you and leaned down to kiss you, her lips dancing with yours as your hands both moved to Cana's curvaceous hips.

Your lips remained locked to Juvia's for a moment as you now applied more focus to your thrusts, pumping upwards into Cana as she Bounced herself in your lap. "That felt amazing, I can't wait to be joined with you again my darling" Juvia smiled as she pulled away to wait her turn as you focused fully on Cana.

She had a grin on her face as she felt your cock pushing upwards into her and your hands ran along her hips. "Nice to know we'll remember this one, I can only assume we went at it wildly in the park the other night" she joked and you replied how that is usually the case when you're drunk. Cana laughed at that before leaning down and saying that you better make sure she remembers this time

The other night when you and Cana had your inebriated romp in the park was a blur to both of you; the two of you just remembered waking up naked and joined together with hangovers that subsided quickly.

"Well just because we're sober this time doesn't mean you can hold back" Cana smirked before moaning louder as your grip on her hips increased and your hips suddenly began to piston up into her, making Cana fall forward with her hands landing by the sides of your head for what little support she could manage. Her breasts were swinging a little but we're still confined by her bikini top so you reached up and brought the top up to free Cana's chest.

"Enjoying the view there?" She asked in a teasing voice before feeling your hand grope her tit as your hips continued pumping upwards, your lips closing around the nipple as you squeezed her chest.

But still it didn't seem to be enough for Cana; "come on, Y/n! Are you holding back on me!" She moaned loudly which diverted attention to you and her. You weren't "holding back" but you were still "gentle" in Cana's eyes but you rectified that by wrapping your arm around her waist and pulling her down as you drove upwards into Cana's sensitive spots which forced her to push her lips against yours otherwise her moans would be too loud.

It definitely seemed Cana was more satisfied with this new pace as she had a blissful expression from how much sexual friction there was between you before she gasped with shaking legs as she suddenly came.

You still kept thrusting though, rejoining your lips in a heated kiss as you sat upright, your lips sliding back down to Cana's neck as she moaned loudly from the way you were fucking her. At least you would both remember this one seeing you were sober.

But then Cana felt a twitch and she grinned as you had started grunting. "Getting close?" She asked and you responded with a nod before feeling her hand on your cheek as she looked to you with a smirk; "don't go holding back" she breathed and so you went the full hurdal as a final stretch with a flurry of intense thrusts that caused Cana's legs to tremble before she let out a loud gasp/moan as you came inside her. The heat of your cum pumping into her rushed through Cana's body before you rotated your positions so she was laying down and you leaned over her.

The guild's heavyweight drinker took a moment to catch her breath before laughing as she looked back to you. "I'll definitely remember this one, hopefully you will too" she mused and you joined in the joke before asking if you held back or if she was satisfied to which she gave an expression of thought. "It'll do for now" she said and you rolled your eyes before letting Cana rest.

Next was Juvia, to make up for her missing out on going first. The water Mage definitely seemed happy about it and so wasted no time in welcoming you over to her parted legs.

Your intercourse with Juvia started as it usually would; with a deep and passionate kiss and you decided not to keep your passionate lover waiting any longer as you laid her down and penetrated her at your earliest convenience. Your thrusts began after letting Juvia enjoy the feeling of being connected with you for a moment.

"My love, let us enjoy this as we usually do" Juvia spoke as she cupped your cheek before pecking your lips and leaning her head over your shoulder as you began thrusting into her. Your hand ran through Juvia's hair, embracing her close to you as your hips connected with hers in a steadily increasing pace. The hot sensation of your bodies moving together as Juvia began rolling her hips up to meet yours created the usual friction that would form between the two of you.

Gradually, as would always be the case, Juvia allowed herself to be enthralled in your intercourse as she quickly let go of holding back her moans. She loved you, she loved being with you and she would shout it from the rooftops and write it in the skyline if she could, but seeing that she couldn't at the moment she just decided to make it clear to everyone present how amazing it felt to have sex with you.

The passion with which she spoke was enough to leave you a little flustered as the others were starting to stare with amused smiles so, to spare the chance of Juvia going overboard, you silenced her with a deep kiss that she had no qualms in returning. In fact, Juvia deepened it even more as she held your face in her hands while her legs wrapped around your back to keep you balls deep inside her. Of all the sex you've had, it's always the most hectic with Juvia as she is usually the one who, when you have those "long nights" you mentioned before, you finish with as she usually drains the last you have.

Maybe you should have stuck to that routine but there was no going back now.

"Might as well go all out again" you thought to yourself. So you (much to your current partner's disappointment) broke away from the close embrace between you but made up for it by lifting Juvia's legs up and over your shoulders which let you thrust even deeper into her ocean; she really was gushing with arousal.

This course of action had led to even more pleasure for her and she made sure to make it clear with twists and turns of her body and loud, lewd moans. "You really are passionate, Juvia" Mirajane commented and the water Mage responded with a grin towards Fairy Tail's barmaid and replied that being with you makes her so happy. "I can't help but express myself" she said before reaching up to you as a means to request another joining of your lips, a request you obliged to.

With the current position, you leaning down to meet Juvia in a kiss left her in a press with her legs being up in the air and you reaching even deeper parts than you had before. You have fucked Juvia a lot so the fact you could hit any more new sensitive areas was astounding. As a result of this added pleasure, Juvia's eyes glazed over and she stared at you with a distant gaze and a blissed out grin on her lips. You even started to thrust more fluidly than ever thanks to how aroused she was but that didn't mean she wasn't gripping down on you tightly.

But still you went at it, fucking Juvia harder which somehow brought her back to focus rather than disorienting her even more from the pleasure. Her focus returned and she gazed up at you with such a loving smile as she caressed your cheek. "I love you...so much" she cooed and you brought her legs from over your shoulder so you could press your body down against Juvia's fully, your hips slowing down to a more intimate pace.

"I love you too" you said as you gave the deep thrusts; one, two and three to finish your session with Juvia in a climax that left her clutching you tighter than ever onto your. Juvia clenched her eyes shut and pursed her lips tight to hold back her euphoric cry, a noise you helped to muffle by meeting her in a more tender kiss as you were also cumming.

Your bodies remained pressed together for a moment before you withdrew from Juvia as she whined. Her body had a small twitch from such an orgasm but she did manage to catch her breath to smile at you and reach her hand into yours. No words had to be spoken as her gaze was enough to say how much she loved you so you leaned down to peck Juvia's lips once more before letting her rest.

After making sure Juvia was comfortable, you stood up and turned to face Mirajane who had just brought Levy to her own orgasm. So to make sure Mirajane got her own enjoyment out of all this, you took a hold of her hand and brought her close to you and met her lips in a deep kiss that she happily reciprocated.

You and Mirajane backed up towards the counter where she spun herself around and pressed her hands against the surface as you pressed against her back, kissing down her neck while pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders and tugging the dress itself down beneath her chest. Your hands both ran up to her bosom as you gently kneaded her breasts and peppered your lips along her neck as she laughed from the light, ticklish sensation.

Your hands then reached down and started hiking up Mirajane's dress so your hand could reach between her legs and into her panties, rubbing her clit to derive soft moans from her lips as your chin rested on her shoulder. You could see her eyes were closed and mouth open as she moaned softly before turning to meet your lips as you slipped a finger inside her, steadily fingering Mirajane before hooking your fingers into her panties and drawing them down her legs.

You shifted yourself and leaned against Mirajane's back as you slid your cock inside her, watching her eyes flutter shut with a moan as you slowly began to thrust into her. You watched her expression as she bowed her head and gripped the counter, smiling at the feeling she was enjoying it already.

"I like seeing that smile?" You said and she looked as she replied that you often give her a reason to smile. You chuckled softly at this as you caressed her figure. “I do what i can” said before meeting Mirajane in another kiss as your hips humped against her body, one hand massaging her chest as the other ran along her inner-thigh.

As you and Mirajane were currently preoccupied, the scene turned to Erza and Lucy who had both discarded their skirts and panties and we're both situated with their legs crossing each other as they ground their pussies together. Lucy was laying on her side as Erza was on her back, both of them moaning from the friction.

Lucy wasn't too sure how she and Erza ended up like this but she was definitely enjoying herself. She looked over to see you and Mirajane, listening to the sweet voice that Mira had as she moaned and saw how it was motivating you more to work harder for those sounds. Lucy couldn't see the smile in Mirajane's face which was also a cause for your increased efforts, Lucy not knowing how you work hard with the thought of keeping that smile on Mira's face.

In truth, Lucy didn't understand the situation at all still even after becoming a part of it. She knew there had to be reasons for your relations with the others but at the present moment she was too enthralled herself as she and Erza continued grinding against each other's pussy.

During this, Levy was sat on the sidelines and was a little disappointed at not having a partner for the time being but was captivated by the sight before her. There were Cana and Juvia already satisfied, you taking Mirajane over the counter while Lucy and Erza were occupied with each other. It would be a scene reflected in one of the more erotic books that Levy had but this time she didn't have to visualise it as it was all right in front of her. That somewhat made up for the fact she was currently only able to wait.

Back with you and Mirajane, you kept up your steady pace as you listened to her soft moans and saw her smile. It was a nice and tender moment between you but it isn't always like this as even she enjoys the occasionally rowdy fuck. It would be a surprise to Lucy to know that behind the gentle smile that Mirajane had there used to be a delinquent who enjoyed chaos.

Mirajane may have grown out of that phase but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy the occasional chaos, especially now you and her have an intimate relationship. There are the gentle times where you would make love to her and then there are the rowdy nights of passion; just goes to show that there are multiple sides to everyone. However, it was a sight Lucy wasn't going to behold just yet as just like she witnessed the other day, you were being gentle with your thrusts into Mirajane.

But then you started to gradually develop the speed behind your thrusts as your hand moved to both hold her waist as you also turned her to meet your lips. It was still a gentle kiss even if your thrusts were picking up

The sounds of your bodies connecting were becoming audible as you sped up but it only made Mirajane moan more before she suddenly pushed you back and spun around. Her back was braced against the counter as she beckoned you close again and you knew exactly what that meant and so lifted up her leg before penetrating again as she wrapped her arms around your shoulders. This position was much more intimate and was often how you took Mirajane as it allowed a deeper connection in a way.

It also allowed you to hit even more sensitive places within her vaginal depths and you wasted no opportunity in doing so, Mira's moans gaining even more volume as you pressed even further against her so to lift her second leg to wrap around you as you thrusted deeper into her vaginal depths while she gripped your shoulders tight.

With how close your bodies were the only barriers between directly pressing to each other were your clothing but the connection between you now was already intimate enough. You held each other as passionate lovers sharing one of your many trysts together in the common place of your sexual encounters; so many nights have you and Mirajane played the risk of having sex in the guild hall but so far you had only be caught once and that was by Lucy. How that was the case neither of you could fathom but all that mattered right now was the pleasure you were both feeling.

Your hands were holding Mirajane up and against the counter by her ass as she unwrapped her legs from around you to allow deeper thrusts and such a decision was a blissful mistake as it led to you hitting the weakest spot within her and caused Mirajane to immediately reach an orgasm.

The climax was always rattling, no matter how many times you've had sex it would always feel amazing but this orgasm was very intense. It caused Mirajane to bite down on your shoulder and make you wince but quickly calmed down as she looked at you with a smile before saying to put her down.

In doing so, Mirajane quickly spun the two of you so that you were the one against the counter as she knelt down. Her soft hand wrapped around your cock and she brought it to her lips, closing them around it as she sucked your cock. Her mouth was warm and though it wouldn't compare to the dual work from Cana and Juvia, Mirajane's blowjobs felt great.

"Mira" you let out a moan of appreciation before feeling your cock pressing against the inside of her cheek as her tongue ran along the side and with how close you were to finishing when buried deep within her pussy, her present actions quickly drove you to your own release.

However, it didn't all go in Mirajane's mouth as she released your cock from her lips just as you came, resulting in your cum landing on her face and chest but it didn't bother her as she cleaned it off quickly before standing up again.

"Well then, I'll take a seat now, I think Levy might want her turn next" she said before letting you look over to Levy who was sitting with a blush in her cheeks.

"This was not what I had in mind for this morning" she said with a small laugh which you returned; "in fairness, what else can you expect other than craziness when in this guild never mind our circumstance?" You asked as you took Levy's hand and pulled to stand up and then lift her in the air, Levy impulsively holding onto you as you sat her on one of the tables and moved between her legs.

"You have a point" she laughed before you kissed her, still shifting yourself into position until you were pressing against her folds. "So, have you been reading any more of those library books?" You asked and Levy turned bright in the cheeks again as she knew what you were hinting at.

"Does that really matter now?" She asked and you laughed before again meeting her lips as you began sliding yourself into her, feeling her folds opening around your shaft as you buried yourself into her. Levy did like the others and held onto you, keeping your lips connected to muffle her moans as you swiftly began to thrust into her. The feeling of her vaginal walls gripping down on your shaft made you both moan into the kiss due to the friction created between you, a pleasurable heat as you rubbed inside of her.

Your thrusts were as steady as they always started, your hands sliding Levy to the edge of the table so you could thrust into her better as your lips danced together, your hand ran up Levy's waist, around to her back and then to the top of her head where you pulled her bandana away to let her messy blue hair flow more freely.

You set the bandana aside before running your hand through Levy's hair as you pulled to deepen your kiss as you thrusted into her even more. She in turn wrapped her legs around your waist to pull you deeper inside her before you lifted Levy off the table and held her in the air as you bounced her rolling hips against your thrusts.

Levy continued to hold onto you as she leaned her head over your shoulder, moaning as your thrusts hit deeper areas before again she was back on the table but laying down this time. You lifted Levy's legs up over your shoulders and pulled her further to the edge as she gripped onto it. Your thrusts continued to hit deeper spots inside her but this position allowed even the deeper areas to be hit and Levy's moans were getting even louder.

"I have to say, Levy really surprises me with how she is, I didn't expect her to be so loud" Cana teased as she watched you take Levy. "Sh-shut up!" Levy shot back but Cana was still relentless. "Well I suppose I can't be too surprised, she did drag Y/n behind a bookshelf" she continued to tease to which Levy defended that it was the situation you were in; Levy was aroused from her book, the library was empty, you two have been intimate before. The opportunity was there so you took it.

Levy was becoming more and more flushed as she went back and forth in defending herself from Cana's teasing before you took her attention by meeting her lips, distracting Levy to focus on you again. "She's never going to let is live it down isn't she?" She asked and you shook your head, replying that Cana takes her opportunities as well.

"Don't let it bother you though, it was fun" you said and Levy let a blushing smile onto her lips as she met yours again, feeling your thrusts hitting sensitive areas now and warned you that if you focused there then you would make her cum quickly. "Don't worry about it" was your simple reply as you reached to the ribbon now on the front of her dress, untying it and tugging her dress down like you had with Mirajane's to expose Levy's chest.

Your lips latched onto one of the buds and sucked on it as Levy looked at you. "Why didn't you do that the other day instead of taking my whole dress off?" She asked and you replied that it didn't come to mind. "So you were naked as well?" Cana asked and Levy burned red in the cheeks.

However, you took her attention back quickly, locking your lips together in a deep kiss as your hands worked her chest instead. Levy looked up into your eyes as your hips were pumping against hers, a silent line spoken between you for her to focus on you instead of Cana's teasing. Sure Levy could counter what was being said by commenting how you and Cana had sex outside but no doubt Cana would feel no shame, so Levy just focused on you, on the pleasure caused by your thrusts. She focused on the rapidly growing sensation of orgasm and broke away from your kiss to announce it.

"Then do so" you said as you leaned into Levy's shoulder, feeling her clench down tight around you; arms, legs and vaginal walls gripping you close as she came. You were also at that edge so Levy's orgasm drove you with her.

You and Levy came together but her voice wasn't heard as your lips muffled her. Her eyes were shut tight as she came and felt the warmth of your cum inside her before you broke away. "Feel better?" You asked and she nodded before you pulled her to sit up and she held onto the table as you pulled out.

"Hey Y/n? Later if we get the chance can we go back to the library to just sit there for a bit? It's nice to have you as company there" she requested before you held up your hand to stop Cana from making any comments. "I think I'll have time" you said and Levy smiled before you turned towards Lucy and Erza.

"How are you holding up?" Erza asked and you replied that you felt fine with Lucy saying not to force yourself on their behalf but you reassured her you felt fine as you knelt down between Erza's parted legs and prodded yourself to her awaiting pussy while reaching a hand between Lucy's legs.

As you began thrusting into Erza, you also began fingering Lucy to bring both of them pleasure at once. Admittedly you did feel a little tired but due to the multiple nights you've had with the others (minus Lucy) at once, you should be able to hold out long enough. But for now you might as well go the final yard with all you had.

So while still giving some focus to Lucy, your hips began pumping rapidly into Erza's pussy as her legs hooked behind your back to pull you deeper into her as she pushed her chest upwards. Pleasure ran up her spine as she felt you were really giving her as much as you could so you could spare some energy for the other two but even then it felt incredible. Erza had been your first, you had longer to find all her most sensitive places. In combat you were just about catching up to her, but when it came to sex you knew exactly how to get one over on the red haired beauty.

Still you wished to do more for her but that would mean leaving Lucy for a bit longer. So you apologised to her for having to do so before pulling Erza into your lap as you laid down with her atop you, a smile turning on her lips as she leaned down close. "Got to give my all" you said as your hands placed themselves on Erza's ass and began bouncing her against your thrusts.

Of course she didn't leave you to do everything, gyrating her hips as you thrusted into her and pressing herself against your chest so she could be closer to kiss you. As stated, Erza was your first so you knew all her sensitive spots which you were targeting to bring her as much pleasure as you could and that was also why she couldn't use her arms to support herself. They would have buckled from the immense pleasure she was feeling so she compromised just like you.

Due to her previously being occupied with Lucy, Erza was already on her way to an orgasm and let you know of this. "You've definitely done well to satisfy the others before me, I'll spare you the effort and let you move on when I finish" she smiled and you counted your blessings at that as you were starting to feel a little tired. You should still have some energy left for Lucy though

For now though, Erza's hips bucked against yours before she pushed up on her arms with a long moan as she reached her climax before leaning down against your chest. "Let's continue this another time" she breathed before kissing you and moving back.

This just left Lucy. She asked if you were sure you could keep going to which you shrugged; "made it this far, might as well try to reach the end" you said before moving over to her.

Like you started with Erza you moved between Lucy's legs as they were parted for you, a small blush on her cheeks as she felt you press yourself to her entrance. Lucy admittedly felt a little nervous and embarrassed at doing this with the others present but they seemed fine with it, not to mention she and Erza were occupied with each other for some time. In short, Lucy plucked up the confidence and welcomed you into her as you penetrated.

As stated before, you did feel a little tired but if you could bring Lucy to orgasm then you would see it as an absolute win, but that remained to be seen. So you wasted no more time as you held her by her waist and began thrusting which made her moan and move against you.

In tandem to your thrusts, Lucy rolled her hips up against yours as she held you close. Your pace was slow and intimate just like the days before, not rushing Lucy until she wanted to proceed further. With Lucy moving her hips in tandem to your thrusts it eased the efforts you had to make and gave a hint that you were both making love again.

"So...this is basically normal for us, what do you think?" You asked and Lucy laughed a little before replying that it really wasn't what she expected when she joined the guild; "sure I realised quickly things would be crazy but..." She trailed off and you laughed. "No one told you life was gonna be this way" you said and she nodded before you both laughed. Lucy did pull you down close as she said that she didn't mind how it turned out as she kissed you, holding you as you thrusted into her.

The others were watching this, all but Juvia (who had a small scowl instead) with a soft smile as they saw how gentle you were being with Lucy. It always started like that, you rarely go full force at the start sans the times when there was some steam to be let out or if you and Cana were wasted. You knew how they each enjoyed sex, soft or rough when the times were right.

"Enjoying yourself there Lucy?" Cana asked, which made your kiss with the Celestial Mage part as Lucy blushed. For a moment she forgot the others were there, too enthralled in her moment with you but she did answer with a nod as she enjoyed the sex between you. Your head leaned into her shoulder, kissing along Lucy's neck as she moaned softly with her eyes closing.

Even when tired you still worked to satisfy your lovers, Lucy could see and feel that as she received the pleasure from your pace. She also had a little admiration at the fact you kept up for all of them. But in the end, you had your own blessings to thank as you were feeling very tired at this point but kept yourself going, needing to bring Lucy to an orgasm so you told her you were going to speed up and the second she nodded, you met your lips and increased the pace of your thrusts.

You may have been tired but you still had enough energy to finish going. So you gave rapid thrusts into Lucy that she helped by keeping her legs parted (no matter how much she wanted to close them behind you) and held her arms around your shoulders to keep you close.

Admittedly, Lucy was getting close as well from her time with Erza. She let you know of this fact and you replied by mentioning your own end to which Lucy pulled you into a kiss as a silent request to finish together. It was a request you obliged to as you gave some more deep thrusts into her before both of you reached your ends. And so this whole orgy ended with a mutual orgasm between you and your final partner, you filled Lucy with the last of your load before falling atop her for a moment.

It was over. You felt tired after all that and slowly removed yourself from Lucy to lay at her side. "At least you managed to get through all of us" Cana said to which Juvia followed up with her own praise; "my darling has incredible stamina".

You could only manage as weak thumbs up as you pushed yourself to sit up again, exhausted but happy you managed to satisfy each of them to an extent. All in all, it had been a long morning but it still wasn't over really as there was a bit of a mess to clean up. Thankfully, with there being a number of you, the guild hall was restored quickly and there was no sign of the madness that occurred.

After the clean up was finished, you slumped down in one of the seats as the others sat down as well, Juvia hugging your arm as she glared at Lucy. "Remember, you are now my rival!" She declared and Lucy laughed nervously before eyes turned to you again.

After all the energy you exuded that morning, they couldn't be surprised to see you slumped and asleep. "He passed out, he does have a cute expression when asleep" Mirajane mused before you bolted upright to complain about being called cute only to immediately slam face first against the table and start snoring again.

After taking a few minutes to catch their breaths from the recent activities, Erza, Lucy, Levy and Cana each stood up to have a look at the job requests. "Maybe you should catch up with Jet and Droy, Levy, no doubt they'll need your help" Cana joked and Levy told her not to be mean before slouching as Cana did have a point.

"Well, I better be off, tell Y/n I'll be holding him to going to the library later" she said and Cana made a comment about making sure to keep things clean which made Levy slouch, she really wasn't going to hear the end of that anytime soon.

As for Erza, Lucy and Cana, the three of them found a job which they would take together and so headed towards the door. "We'll keep an eye on Y/n" Mirajane said and Juvia again hugged your arm. "I'll keep him company" she smiled before looking at Lucy with narrowed eyes; "you can go now" Juvia spoke lowly and Lucy laughed nervously before she, Erza and Cana left.

That just left you with Juvia and Mirajane, both of them were smiling as you rested with your face planted against the table. "Sweet dreams my love" Juvia cooed and you groaned in your sleep; "I'm not cute" you grumbled as Juvia stroked your cheek. "Yes you are darling, yes you are" she said before kissing your cheek as she pulled you to rest back in the seat and snuggle against you, Mira standing up and heading to the other side of the bar counter.

Neither interrupted you; you deserved the rest after the morning you had.


End file.
